luna llena la historia continua
by fabiana cullen
Summary: esta historia transcurre 7 años despues de amanecer.    ¿ que paso con Nessy y Jake ? ahora podran saverlos.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Esta historia transcurre 7 años despues de amanecer.

¿ que paso con Nessy y Jake ? ahora podran saverlos

ademas si quieresn una historia que sea distinta a las demas solo lean este, y sobre todo es buenisimo.

quise hacer una pequeña adaptacion de la historia original para este fic.

e esta historia Bella y Edward tiene ademas de Renesmme otro hijo, se que es imposible, pero supongance que tubo un gemelo, pero no se parecen en nada, el pequeño Edward, mas conocido como Eddie es el hermano menor de renesmee, el es el hijo que Bella siempre quiso tener, el es todo lo contrario al los rasgos de renesmme, tiene los ojos verdes, el cabello castaño igual que Bella, pero con el peinado de Edward.

lo demas lo iran sabiendo mientras transcurra la historia y tambien apareceran nuevos personajes que tendran un papel fundamental para nuestros amigos de la saga twiligt.


	2. nuevos descubrimientos

renesmme POV

Me encontraba con Jacob en su pequeña casa, sentados en el sofá viendo televisión. Era increible con habian cambiado las cosas entre nostros. Cuando era pequeña fue como mi hermano mayor, me protegía de todo lo que me pudiera pasar. Luego cuando fui creciendo fue convirtiendose en mi mejor amigo, nos contabamos todo (o por lo menos eso creo yo). Y ahora mi fortachon hombre lobo es mi novio.

Yo ya soy completamente una mujer, aunque mi edad real diga lo contrario, y por lo tanto mis padres también. bueno y a Jake no le convenía que fuera niña a el le parecia mejor así ¿me pregunto por que sera? ja ja. Y el resto de la familia lo asume con mas normalidad.

Ahora paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Jake y a sido de lo mejor conmigo, me consiente en todo e incluso si al el le parece imposible, pero como soy una persona sencilla (herencia de mi madre) no le exijo mucho, en realidad nada, solo que me cuente todo e incluso si fuera doloroso, y es eso lo que ultimemente me tiene preocupada, siento que me oculta cosas, que no es 100% onesto conmigo. como por ejemplo si le pregunto por si antes de mi hubo otra mujer, es obvio que no me tiene que molestar si al fin y al cabo son cosas del pasado, incluso desde antes que naciera, pero el solo lo evade y cambia el tema ¿raro no?.

- ¿En que piensas hermosa?- pregunto jake.

- en nada importante- conteste secamente, es que odio que me oculte cosas.

- y ahora¿ por que te enojaste?- yo solo desvie la mirada, jacob tomó mi barbilla obligandome a mirarlo a los ojos - se que algo te pasa, te conosco- dijo muy convensido.

-no me gusta que me ocultes cosas- el solo se quedo mirandome sin ninguna expresion en el rosto, como disiendo ¿ahora que hise?- y no me mires así, ultimamente se que me ocultas cosas, lo se, porque se te nota en la cara cuendo no me dises la verdad.

-ayh Nessy ¿porque tendria yo que ocultarte cosas?- pregunto con la cara llena de panico ¿tan obvio era?

- ni siquiera sabes mentir- a este punto ya me estaba artando- dime ¿que me ocultas? y quiero la verdad- odio que me mientan, es una de las cosas que me enferman.

- es que son muchas cosas que te he ocultado- valla asi que no es una sola cosas ¿ que cosas tan mala habra echo para no queres contarme? no creo que sea tan terrible- no se por donde empesar.

- pues, por el principio ¿no crees? digo por lo mas antiguo que no me has querido contar- el solo bajo la mirada, creo que estoy siendo un poco dura con el- no tengas miedo, lo que sea que me vayas a contar no te voy a jusgar, tranquilo- le dije y le di un beso para calmarlo. Jacob tomo aire.

- antes de que tu nacieras estube enamorado de otra mujer- pero eso no era para tanto, es obvio que debio querer a otra persona antes que a mi- pero ella tenia novio- aaa, veo que sufrio.

- ¿por eso no te gusta hablar de eso? todavias te duele.

- no, no es eso- dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos- yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella- eso me calmo un poco- lo que pasa es que todavia quengo contacto con ella- se calló - y tu la conoces.

Esto si me descoserto, osea yo conosco al antiguo amor de jake, pero en realidad no conosco a mucha gente. Por mas que trabajara mi cerebro no podia llegar con ninguna. la tia Ross definitivamente no, se llevan pesimo, la tia Alice no, no creo alomejor Leah, no pero alla esta enamorada de Sam, arg! que rabia no se me ocurre nadie mas.

- ¿quien es?- le pregunte despues de casi don minutos de silencio, el se exalto, al parecer estaba pensanto en ella ¿quien era la idiota?

- no quieres saverlo- contesto, pero claro que queria saverlo.

- dimelo- dije secamente el solo nego con la cabeza esquivando mi mirada - dimelo - volvio a negar , de alguna manera se lo iba a sacar - dimelo - dije mas alterada - ni siquiera se movio - dimelo - dije casi gruñendo, jamas hago esto pero ya estaba arta - DIMELO- ahora le grite, el solo apolló sus cobos en las rodillas y con las manos tapandose la cara - DIM...

- ES BELLA

esto no podia creerlo, ¿MI Jacob enamorado me mi mamá? ¿pero como? esto era terrible, de todas las personas que me imagine nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera mi mamá, MI propia mamá, y esto era lo mas pequeño de todo, ¿ como serian las demas cosas que me ocultaba, pero como antes no me di cuenta de esto?, es que es tan dificil de creer.

Osea Jacob estubo enamorado de mimá y tiene el descaro de ser mi novio ahora, pero ¿como mi papá acepto esto? si le quiso quitar en ese tiempo a su novia, ahora se enamora de su hija, y yo tonta me enamoro de el.

¿ y si todo esto es para vengarse? como no pudo conquistar a mi mamá ahora intenta vengarse de eso conmigo. Bueno de todos modos no puedo culpar a mi mamá de eso. osea quien no podría enamorase de ella, si mi mamá es la persona mas amable, linda, encantadora y hermosa que pisa la tierra, eso lo comprendo, de ahi a ahora enamorarse de mi es otro cuento, pero que estupida soy, como fui tan idiota para creerle, yo no soy mas que el premio de consuelo, agr! tonta, tonta.

-no puedo creer que seas tan asqueroso- le dije al borde de las lagrimas, no queria, no podía mirarlo a la cara - pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas, por eso le tienes ese miedo a mi papá cuando a mi respecta, por eso el no confia en ti, y yo tonta te creo todo.

- no es lo que parece- dijo aun en la misma posicion de antes.

- como es entonces, porque como lo veo yo no le encuentro otro significado- mi voz era vaja y monotona, yo estaba totalmente herida, me dolia el pecho de pensar en todas estas cosas, y mis lagrimas caian sin parar de mis ojos, y solo miraba para otro lado.

- yo no quise que las cosas fueran así, pero solo sucedio, fue algo involuntario - en ese momento se quedo callado, eso queria desir que aquí venia otra cosa oculta - yo me imprime de ti?- en ese momento lo pude mirar a la cara, el me miraba fijamente con una nota de tristesa en el rostro - y se que me vas a odiar por esto.

- ¿imprimar? ¿y que es eso?- pregunte aun demaciado confundida.

- es un lazo que los hombres lobo tenemos con la chica indicada - el noto la confucion en mi rostro por que de verdad no entendia nada- sere mas especifico - tomó aire y continuó - esto solo nos pasa a los hombres lobos de la tribu, cuendo te imprimas de alguien ya no es el mundo el que te sostiene a la tierra, sino ella, es un lazo irrompible, que aunque no quieras termiras dando todo por ella.

esto si que era extraño, jamas habia escuchado eso... esperen, espere. si, una vez lo escuche fue hace muchos años, cuando mi mamá se convirtio en vampiro.

FLASHBACK))

yo estaba en brazos de mi mamá, es la primera ves que la veia desde que naci, era muy bonita, estabamos las dos juntas yo la miraba y le mostraba imagenes con mi don, en eso llega Jake y me intenta quitar de los brazos de mi mamá, ella se volvio como loca y empesó a gritarle.

- no puedo creerlo- en eso llega la tia Rose, me toma en brazos y me aleja de ahí - ¿como se te ocurrio hacer eso? es un bebé- grito mi mamá empujando a Jacob hacia afuera.

- Bella no fue mi intención, solo sucedio, no lo pude evitar - Jake solo le rogaba mientras iba retrosediendo para que mi mamá no lo atacara.

- osaste a imprimar a mi bebé - grito mi mamá.

FIN FLASHBACK))

Hasta ahora jamas me habia puesto a pensar en ello, en ese entonces no entendia muy bien las cosas. Pero es verdad yo era un bebé, osea ¿nunca tube opcion de elegir, y nunca la tendre? esto no me gusta ¿yo pense que esto era algo natural, que la cosas se fueron dando con el tiempo, pero el siempre supo que algundia estaria con el.

- yo no quiero esto - le dije mirando al suelo con las manos en la frente - jamas tube opcion de elegir, yo pensaba que esto era algo natural, que se fue dando con el tiempo, pero estaba dicho que algun dia seria tu novia.

- yo tampoco quise que las cosas fueran así, jamas me quise imprimar de la hija de Bella, en ese entonces me sentia destruido, todo lo que habia luchado por Bella, por mantenerla con vida no habia funcionado tu la habias matado, te odiaba por eso - ¿que? ¿ que esta diciendo? me odiaba, bien se que eso es verdad, por mi culpa y de mi hermano tubieron que transformar a mi mamá, pero no para que me odiara - pero cuando te vi todo lo que era, por lo que habia vivido ya no importaba y estabas ahí y me mirabas, con esos ojos que ya conocia, que pence que no volveria a ver.

- ¿osea que todo paso por el recuerdo de mi mamá? - preginte confundida.

- NO! - dijo alarmado - si ubiera sido por eso quisas me ubiera imprimado de Bella pero no fue así, ademas la imprimacion el algo mutuo y en la vida de Bella ya exixtia Edward, eso significa que no te he obrigado a nada - nos estabamos mirando fijamente y el al desir eso tenia una pequeña nota de esperanza en el rostro.

- pero yo era un bebé, no sabia que pasaba eso, y hasta hoy no sabia de nada asi, ni siquiera me lo sospechaba - Jake se fue acercanco a mi, su trostro cada ves estaba mas cerca del mio, hasta que junto sus labios con los mios y nos fundimos en un apacionado beso, de eso no tengo nada que desir Jake besa muy bien, me tomo por la cintura y yo enrede mis manos en su negro cabello.


	3. desepciones

Renesmee POV

Ya se me habia olvidado toda a conversacion, non seguiamos besando y cada vez el beso se hiba intensificando. la lengua de Jake danzaba junto a la mia, sus besos calidos me inundaban, ese olor a madera me estaba volviendo loca.

Jake empeso a desender por mi cuello con dulse besos que me volvian loca, su respiracion ya era mesclada con gemidos esto era demaciado intenso, jamas habiamos llegado a esto, el empesó a acariciar mis caderas con sus enormes manos, depronto me recostó en el sofá y volvio a besarme. todo se estaba volviendo mas intenso, Jake comenso a subir mi camiseta y acariciar mi piel, subio a mis senos y los acaricio por encima del sosten. en eso mi mente volvio a reacconar ¿ realmente queria que esto sucediera? estaba confundida, todas sus palablas llegaban a mi mente como remoslinos, mi mamá, la imprimacion, ma odiaba cuando nací, si no hubiera sido por la imprimacion ¿ estariamos juntos ahora?.

Jake seguia con lo suyo, estaba sobre mi, me besaba el cueyo e iba desendiendo hasta mis senos. no sabia lo que queria estoy confundida los besos de Jake me inundaban de pasion pero esa pasion no llegaba, no la sentía. El acariciaba mis muslos sobre el jeans y me besaba intensamente el cuello, pero no sentia nada, ¡no quiero esto! no quiero.

- Jake para - le pedí pero el ni siquiera me escucho - Jake espera, para -en eso abrio mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas - espera, detente - ya estaba casi rogandole, me estaba asustando.

- te deseo tanto, quiero que seas mia - en eso empece a empujarlo pero el era mas fuerte.

- Jacob, no quiero, por favor para - ya comensaban a salir lagrimas de mis ojos

- vamos, se que tambien quieres, no te preocues no les dire a tus papás - como si eso me importara, y empeso a besarme los senos por encima de la ropa.

- no, para - lo empujaba pero el no me estaba escuchan - para, por favor para - en eso desgarro mo camiseta rosada que tenia - no quiero, no quiero - lo volvi a empujar - SUETAME - le grite y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y golpeo contra la pared, yo frenetica me paré y tomé me chaqueta negra, me la puse con rapides y las manos temblorosas, Jacob se lebantó sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio.

- lo siento Nessy - dijos acercandose con cara de perocupacion, yo estaba junto a la puerta con cara de panico, queria salir de ahí.

- NO TE ACERQUES - le grité con mis manos abrazandome el pecho.

- perdoname, no fue mi intencion - rogaba con cara de preocupacion. Lo unico que hice fue salir corriendo, corrí lo mas rapido que puede, queria llegar a mi casa, no podia hacer nada mas que correr , no quería que Jacob me alcanzara, no queria verlo, no queria, tenia miedo, nuenca lo habia visto así el siempre me escuchaba, pero al parecer los hobres no piensan con la cabeza en un momento así.

segui corriendo hasta que divice a lo lejos la casa, queria llegar, ahí me sentiria tranquila. mamá, papá ayudenme, gritaba en mi interior, cuendo llegue al patio tracero lo primero que vi fue a mi papá, mis lagrimas comenzaron al salir con mas fuerza cuando lo vi, llegue junto a el lo abracé con fuerza por la cintura y escondi mi cara en su pecho.

- ¿que paso renesmee?- me pregunto alarmado a mi solo me salian sollosos y mas lagrias, cuando leyó mi mente se tenso y me abrazo con mas fuerza.

- ¿que pasó? - escuche la voz de mi mamá, mi papá solo me abrazaba con mas fuerza, yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado y eso a mi papá mas lo alteraba.

- voy a matar al idiota de Jacob Black - dijo me papá entre rugidos - trato de aprobecharse de mi niñita - dijo posesibamente.

- imbesil, mal nacido - dijo mi mamá, llego a mi lado y los brazos de mi papá los tustituyeron los de ella - ya tranquilita, yo me voy a encargar que el idiota no se acerque mas a ti - dijo con ira, cuando a mi mamá de sus hijos repecta es una verdadera fiera - ya, vamos adentro - dijo manteniendo el abrazo y caminando hacia adentro. quisas mi mamá no tubiera el poder de Jasper pero siempre lograba calmarme. una vez dentro de la casa principal nos sentamos con mi mamá en un sofá, mi papá no paraba de dar vueltas por la abitacion, estaba furioso, y mi mamá solo acaricieba mi espalda.

- me conto que estubo enamorado de ti - dije sin preambulos - y me contó de la imprimacion - le dije en voz baja.

- lo primero ya era hora que te lo dijera - dijo miranome a los ojos, era extranos su color de ojos era mas brillante que cuaquier otro vampiro, un color dorado demaciado intenso - pero lo segundo ubiera preferido que te lo dijera frente a nosotros, ademas yo siempre me opuse a eso, yo queria que tu tubieras eleccion - la mire alos ojos con miedo.

- eso quere desir que no tengo opcion? - dije con la voz quebrada.

-claro que la tienes - ese fue mi papá que seguia paciandose por la abitacion, ya me estaba mariando - eso depende de ti, de lo que tu quieras.

- Jacob me dijo que esto era para siempre.

- no si tu no quieres - dijo mi mamá. en eso entro por la cosina mi lindo hermano Eddie con su reluciente sonrisa, al vernos se les esfumo automaticamente. - que paso? - pregunto con el ceño pruncido - no me dijas ¿que hiso Black? - a Eddie jamas le cayo bien jacob - ¿ que te hiso ? pregunto arrodillandose junto a mi, con Eddie eramos muy unidos, nos ayudabamos en todo, el era de lo mejor y claro aunque mis papás nos aman a ambos por igual el es consentido de mi mamá y yo por supuesto de que papí - porque si llego a ponerte una mano enciama yo mismo lo mato - aqui el gran problema muy sobreprotector, demaciado.

- intento propasarse conmigo - dije mirando al suelo - y yo no queria.


	4. los Cullen Swan

Bella POV

Esto era increible, ¿como el idiota de Jacob le hiso esto a mi niña? y yo siempre confie en el con lo que respectaba a Renesmme, sabía que el la cuidaría, la protegería, y ahora el mismo mató mi confianza. Edward no se quedaría tranquilo con esto y eso es lo que mas miedo me daba, la verdad e que sé que Jacob es un buen tipo, quisas se descontroló y no pensaba con claridad.

- juro que lo mato, te lo juro Nessy - dijo mi niño, el era demaciado sobreprotector con Remesmee y conmigo, el y Edward juntos eran terrible.

- dos cosas - dijo Renesmee - primera, no me llamen Nessy, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con Jacob, el me puso así y segundo, no hagan nada - y miro a Edward y a Eddie - dejemos las cosas asi nomas, como estan, ademas si llegan a hacer algo eso desataria la guerra con los lobos, y yo no quiero eso - bajó la mirada al suelo.

- lo hago solo por que me lo pides - ese fue Eddie - pero si se llega a acercar aca yo no respondo.

ahí nos quedamos en silencio, ojala que a Jake no se le ocurriera venir aquí, ya buscaría la manera de hablar con el, se que no estará nada contento con esto, y se que fue un error, se que el no quiso hacerle esto.

por lo menos ahora pasaria nas tiempo con nosotros, ultimamente pasaba demaciado tiempo con Jake, asi que pasaba el timepo con Emmett y Jasper que me estaban enseñando al luchar, la verdad es que se me daba muy bien, y a Eddie trambien le enseñaban. Bueno, a Edward no le agradaba esto, así que nos ayudaba en nada. Y de verdad que estaba aprendiendo muy bien, de hecho con los entrenamientos de Jasper ya le habia ganado varias veses a Emmett, bueno segun el fue solo suerte, las 30 veses que le gané, jaja.

Eddie era muy distinto a Renesmee, ella fue siempre mas independiente, le gustaba aprender sola, aunque Edward la consentia demasiado y ella ni se quejaba, y Eddie era demaciado dependiente a mi, ya que Edward era mas estricto con él, así que el era mi niño consentido, aunque amo a los dos por igual.

por otro lado mi relacion con Edward era de los mejor, el era increible, en todo aspecto, mi bello Dios griego siempre tan radiente, en lo personal de verdad a cambiedo mucho su actitud, a como era antes que no aceptaba ninguna broma de Emmett ahora es el el que pasa de broma en broma, se ve que la vida le sonrien, como no si teniendo una esposa que lo ama y unos niños maravillosos.

Eddie de verdad es el contraste perfecto a Edward y a mi, por supuesto e palido por la piel de vampiro, tiene unos ojos preciosos que Edward tenia cuando humano, su cabello es castaño del mismo color que el mio , pero claro desordenado y imposible de manejar igual que su hermoso padre y claro alto como el, no entiendo, si renesmee y el se supone que son Gemelos y son fisicamente demaciado diferentes, aunque algunos rasgo son similares. Por otro lado el don de Eddie es totalmente sorprendente, su facilidad para controlar la mente es increible, el puede hacer lo mismo que Jane pero es mas abanzado, puede paralizarte, puede lanzarte lejos con una sola mirada, pero la verdad a el no le gusta usarlo, ya que teme dañar a alguien.

Eddie POV

Sabía que algo así pasaria, jamas confie en ese chucho, no se si es por nuestra naturaleza o porque idiota me cae gordo, pero nunca nos hemos pasado y ni la palabra me dirijo con el, ni siquiera aceptaba que era novio de mi hermana, ella es demaciado para el, ademas que el un asqueroso perro, que apesta a mas perro, sigo pensando que mi hermana se merece algo mejor, por ultimo un humano, ademas ahora pasamos desapercibidos a los ojos de ellos.

La verdad podria desir que me siento demaciado orgulloso de mi naturaleza de vampiro, y se que soy un ibrido, pero me considero un vampiro de tomo y lomo, ademas de la hermosa familia que me tocó. Mis tios son geniales, aunque Alice me desespera con eso de la ropa, por lo menos mi mamá le da mas dolores de cabeza con eso, así que no me molesta tanto, Rose es un amor conmigo y Renesmme, nos trata como si fueramos sus propios hijos, Emmett es otro cuento me llevo de maravilla con el y Jasper, paso la mallor parte del tiempo con ellos, eso a mi papá le molesta y poco ya que dise que ellos me van a llevar por el mal camino, y luego igual se pone a bromear con Emmett.

y la persona que mas amo en la vida es mi mamá, ella es la mejor, le cuento todo y lo mejor es que no me trata como un niño sino como su amigo. sus consejos son los mejores y siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito, bueno y de ves en cuanto de consiente con sangre donada ya que es mas rica, aveses me dise que no, que solo sangre se animales, pero la miro con mi carita de gato con botas de shrek y con eso cae, es mi arma secreta con ella, se que con eso no puede negarse. mi papa con eso no cae, no le da pena que sufra ademas de que lee mi mente y sabe que lo quiero manipular y eso no me ayuda.


	5. nos vamos de forks

**Bella POV**

**ya habian pasado dos dias desde que pasó lo de Renesmme, cuando llegaron los demas de caza y les contamos se volvieron como loco, querian solo matar a Jake, yo por mi parte ya había hablado con el y me habia explicado todo, de verdad casi lo mato cuando me conto, que no se habia dado cuanta que Renesmee no queria, y se dejó llebar por el deseo. esta bien si lo comprendo, pero aun asi estaba furiosa con el, le pedi que ni se acercara a la casa porque estaban todos furiosos con el, ni mucho menos a Renesmee que ella no queria verlo, se puso triste pero lo entendio. Despues le conté a edward que habia hablado con él, en un principio se enojó pero de todos modos también comprendio aunque tambien dijo que no queria verlo cerca de Renesmme.**

**Carlisle habia llamado hoy en la tarde para que no salieramos porque tenia que darnos una unformacion importante a todos, así que pidio hablar conmigo para que cuando llegara yo lo bloqueara, que queria que todos nos enteraramos al mismo tiempo.**

**Así que aquí estabamos todo reunidos en la sala, Carlisle se lebantó de tu asiento.**

**- nos tenemos que ir de Forks - dijo sin rodeos - ya es demaciado tiempo que llevamos aquí y si no nos vamos la gente empesara a sospechar, de echo en el hospital ya estan sospechando que no envejesco como los demas - todos estabamos en solencio asimilando la situacion, nos teniamos que ir, ya no iba a poder ver a mi papá y eso que hace mucho tiempo que no hemos pordido ir a verlo por lo mismo.**

**- bueno eso era de esperarse que tendriamos que irnos - dijo Rose - ya casi no podemos ni salir de aquí .**

**- QUE EMOCION! - gritó Alice - vamos a poder empezar todo de nuevo, tenemos que encontrar una nueva casa y tiene que ser enorme , podemos volver a estudiar, no mejor vamos a la universidad - en eso salio corriendo al segundo piso dando saltos de alegria.**

**- ¿ tienes pensado onde nos iremos ahora ? - pregunto Edward.**

**- en realidad tenia pensado irnos a Calgary, Canada, no queda muy lejos de aquí, de echo podemos irnos en auto.**

**- a mi me parece bien - dijo Rose - ya me aburro no poder hacer nada, y la idea de ir a la universidad no es mala.**

**- tendre que hablar con para la nueva documentacion, así volver a estudiar, la verdad a mi tambien me interesa la idea, y por lo que se en esa cuidad nieva mucho, no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso - dijo Jasper demaciado analitico.**

**- ¿ cuando nos iremos? - pregunte yo.**

**- lo antes posible mejor - dijo Renesmee - yo tambien quiero estudia nunca me dejaron antes.**

**- claro así te puedes buscar un nuevo novio - ese fue Eddie, Renesmee solo le dio una mirada de "cierra la boca".**

**- esta seria primera vez que estudio con ustedes como vampiro, si antes no pasé desapesivisa el primer dia de clases, esta ves sera peor - dije con fastidio.**

**- no te preocupes Bella, esta vez estaras con nosotros y no tendras todas las miradas solo para ti - dijo Emmett.**

**- gracias por tu apollo - le respondí.**

**- ¿ y como lo voy a hacer yo? -dijo Eddie, todos lo miramos - digo por mi nombre, no puedo ir como Edward Cullen - en eso tenía razon.**

**- mmm - Edward estaba con una mano en la barbilla pensando, Eddie lo esperaba inpaciente - podrias ir solo como Eddie, podrias usar el apellido Hale.**

**- hay un problema con eso - esta ves hablo Esme - Eddie se parece demaciado a ti - le dijo a edward - el tiene que pasar si o si como hermano tuyo y tambien Renesmee.**

**- Eddie podria ocupar su segundo nombre, como Alice - dijo Jasper - Eliot Cullen.**

**- si esa es la mejor idea - dijo Edward - ¿estas de acuerdo hijo?.**

**- si me parece bien - contesto.**

**En eso vajó alice del segunso piso - estonces no se diga mas, ya tengo todo planeado - dijo muy entuciamada sentandose en el regazo de Jasper - entonces nos distribuiremos así, Edward, eddie y renesmee sera los Cullen, tienen que ser hermanos, obvio, por supuesto que Rosalie y Mi Jazz seran los Hale - en eso le aparecio una ronrisa de satisfaccion - y Bella, Emmett y yo seremos los Swan.**

**- ¿y por que yo tengo que ser hijo de Charly? - inquirio Emmett.**

**- ¿cual es el problema de ser hijo de Charly? - le pregunte yo con cara de enfado.**

**- no ninguno.**

**- es mejor asi - dijo Alice - ademas pasaremos desapercividos como hermanos - si con bella no parecemos mucho - yo la mire con cara de incredulidad ¿ enserio yo tengo cara de duende ? - y no me mires así, sino te obligo a pasar todo un dia en el centro comercial- con eso cambie el semblante a uno de terror, yo solo le sonrei - asi me gusta.**

**con eso comenzamos a planear toda para nuestra mudanza, la verdad es que tambuen estaba emosionada por empesar todo desde cero, en un nuevo hogar, ademas ya llevaba demaciado tiempo si hacer nada util, esto seria estupendo. Lo unico que me preocupaba es que tendria que ser hermana de Emmett, no queria ni pensar en las verguanzas que me harian pasar mis nuevos hermanoa.**


	6. comenzando una nueva vida

Renasmee POV

Ibamos de camino a la universidad en el Volvo nuevo de mi papá, estaba demaciado emocionada, era primera vez que que estudiaba, y lo mejor de todo es que estarian todos conmigo.

yo iba a estudiar musica, solo pr que no se me ocurrio nada mas, mi mamá porsupuesto estudiaria literatura, mi papá lo mismo dijo que no iba a estudiar medicina de nuevo esra una carrera muy larga, segun el, pero nadie le creyo eso, solo lo hacia para no despegarse de mi mamá y claro ella ni chistaba con eso. Eddie estudiaria diseño grafíco, solo porque odia las matematicas, Alice estudiara diseño de modas. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett entraran al segundo año.

ya ibamos llegando al la universidad era 5 grandes edificios, esto seria genia. cuando vajamos de los autos varia chicas comenzaron a mirar a mi papá y a Eddie, esto era espantoso como no pueden disimular cuando ven a un chico guapo.

entramos a las clases por supesto yo tuve que entrar sola a mi primera clase, la verdad que no tube mayor complicaciones, muchos chicos se acercaban a mi para llamar mi atencion, como si eso fuera posible, yo estoy condenada a no estar con nadie de por vida, ¡maldito Jacob Black! mil veses te odio por eso.

Eddie POV

ya estaban pasando con con normalidad las clases, esta era la primera vez que estaba rodeado de tantos humanos, pero la sed era muy soportable. bueno es verdad soy mas debil que Renesmee en ese aspecto, la sangre humana me afectaba mas que a ella, pero no por eso era menos controlable, al contrario no tenia problema con eso, bueno ademas de mi abualo no tenia contancto con mas humanos.

entré a la ultima clase antes del recese era de exprecion grafica, me sente en un puesto del lado de la ventana y me puse a mirar hacia afuera, depronto se sentó al lado mio alguien y ni me di vuelta para ver quien era. en eso espece a sentir la fragancia de la persona que estaba a mi lado, valla que olia bien, demaciado bien para mi gusto, me volte para ver quien era y vi a una chica pelirroja de cabello liso hasta media epalda, era bien bonita, tenia una naris respingada y unos labios de muerte. Ella solo miraba sus manos y las movia en señal de nerviosismo.

- hola - le dije para romper el hielo y no se sintiera tan incomoda - me llamo Ed.. - me interrumpí aqui no podia desir mi verdadero nombre - Eliot _ ella me miro, valla que lindos ojos, eran grandes y tenia un color azul como el cielo.

- ee.. me llamo Sabrina - dijo timidamente - ¿eres nuevo aquí ? no te habia visto, no eras del instituto.

- no, la verdad nos mudamos hace poco a aquí le dije - ¿y tu eres de aqui cerca?.

- si, vivo en las afueras de la ciudad del lado sur.

- yo tambien vivo serca de ahí - que bien una chica bonita serca de mi casa, pero que bien olia, ya me estaba empezando la quemar la garganta, pero lo controlaba.

y asi nos fuimos de conversacion en conversacion mientras trancurria la clase, me contó que vovia sola con su hermano mayor que tambien asistia a esta misma universidad pero hiba en tercer años de arquitectura, aparte de bonita esra bien simpatica.

Renesmee POV

salí de mi ultima clase de la mañana, ahora me iba a dejar mis cuadernos al casillero para juntarme con los chicos en el cafeteria, iba mirando mis cuadernos que llevaba en mis manos ne no me fijé y choque con alguien y todas mis cosas calleron al suelo y tambien la el la otra persona.

- lo sinto, lo siento - dije agachandome a recojer mis cosas, y tambien se agachó.

- no, no te preocupes, no fue tu culta, yo iba un poco rapido y no me di cuenta - dijo una voz denaciado masculida y seductora, lebante mi mirada para encontrarme con el y me topé con unos ojos demaciado entensos, de un color como el cielo, valla que ojos mas hermosos me dejaron imnotizasa, no reaccionaba - hola, disculpa por haberte chocado, soy Matt ¿ y tu eres ?- me pregunto, ¡ pero que linda voz! yo como tonta no respondía, ¡vamos reacciona! di algo, to te quedes así mirandolo como idiota.

- soy Renesmee - respundi como idiota sin dejar de mirarlo, ¡ pero que guapo era ! tenia una piel naturalmente bronceda y el cabello dorado y esos ojos de infarto.

- gusto en conocerte - dijo estrechandome su mano, le respondí - tienes un nombre muy bonito, supongo que eres nueva, no te habia visto aquí, no olvidaria jamas esos ojos tan hermosos - ayh! pero que lindo ademas de guapo galan.

- hhe.. - yo seguia idiota, vamos comportate! - si soy nueva en la ciudad llegue a vivir aquí hace 3 dias.

- genial, nos veremos mas seguido entonces y ¿que estudias Renesmee? - preguntó.

- musica - ahora si me estaba comportando, al finm que habra pensado el guapo de Matt de mi - entre a primer año.

- aa yo estoy en tercer año de arquitectuta - valla, ademas es inteligente. este si que es un hombre de verdad.

- así que Matt, ¿ vives aquí serca ? - pregunte demaciado interesada en la conversacion.

- MATT! - escuche desir la voz de una mujer.


	7. trancas del pasado

Renesmee POV

MATT - escuche la voz de una chica, miramos hacia la direccion donde procedia y habia una chica que venia caminando hacia nosotros, era un muchacha mas vajita que yo. se acercó a nosotros y Matt le sonrrio. ojala no sea su novia, por favor que no sea su novia.

- sabrina ! - exclamo Matt y ella llego donde nosotras - ¿como te fue en tu primer dia de clases? - pregunto.

- pues muy bien - ya me queria ir de aquí, la chica era muy bonita y era obvio que no eran solo amigos, mejor me voy de aquí.

- nos vemos MAtt - le dije y salí de hay lo mas rapido que pude, y creo que se me paso la mano, caminé demaciado para un humano, no dejé que respondiera.

Definitivamente estaba maltdita, el unico chico que encuentro interesante tiene novia, al parecer estoy condenada a estar sola ¡ maldito Jacob black! me condenaste de por vida, te odio, mil veses te odio.

pero ademas como se me ocurrio que un hombre como Matt pudiera estar solo, si verdaderamente es muy guapo, ademas de enteligente, y simpatico. Ya, pero en fin si tampoco creeo que me pueda enamorar, con esa idiotes de la imprimacion me condeno de por vida ese idiota.

llegue a la cafeteria y ya todos estaban ahí, Eddie tenia una ronrisa que no se la quitaba nadie, llegue donde ellos y me sente tirando mis cuadernos en la mesa, estaba demaciado molesta como para hablar.

- ¿ por que estas molesta ? - pregunto mi mamá, yo no respundí y me crucé de brazos - deberias estar contenta por tu primer dia de clases, ¿no es eso lo que querias? - inquirio, mire a mi papá que de seguro ya sabia, solo me miro divertido.

- no le encuentro la gracia - dije enfadada - no es agradable estar maldita.

- ¿ de que hablas ? preguntó Eddie, al muy idiota no le quitaban la cara de alegría.

- ¿ y tu por que esa cara ? al parecer nada te quita la cara de idiota que llebas - le conteste con agriedad.

- ya no peleen - dijo mi papá

- tu no opines, aquí eres solo mi hermano - le dije, al parecer con eso lo hice callar - estoy maldita, conosco a un chico guapo, que de verdad me interesa y resulta que tiene novia.

- ¿ conociste a un chico? - preguntaron Rose, alice y mi mamá al unisono.

- pues si, pero da igual - dije.

- pues a Eddie si le fue bien - dijo Alice con una nota de humor en el rostro.

- no es nada - dojo enfadandose - yo no me fijaria jamas en una humana.

- si de eso ya me di cuenta - dijo Emmett burlon - y entonces ¿ por que la cara de alegria.

- ¿ que cara ?.

- no le encuentro el problema a enamorarse de un humano, yo me enamorE de Bella - dijo mi papá.

- pero es que no hay mujer mejor que mi mamita - dijo defendiendose - ademas hubieras sido bien idiota si no te fijas en ella.

- ayh, mi niño lindo - le dijo mi mamá dandose un beso en la mejilla.

En eso entró a la cafetereía Matt con la misma chica, yo si tenia que tenia suerte, notense mi sarcasmo. Me di cuenta que Eddie miraba en la misma dirección. de la nada mi papá comenzo a reirse, notros lo mirabamos significativamente.

- ¿y a este que le pasó? - pregunto Emmett.

- sabia que esto pasaria, edward se volvio loco - dijo Alice alarmada.

- eso son los chicos que conocierón ¿ sierto ? - pregunto mi papá mirando hacia la direccion donde estaban.

- si - dijimos Eddie y yo al unisono.

- no te preocupes por eso Renesmee, es su hermana.

- pero si sabrina me dijo que su hermano tambien estudiaba aca ¿ es tu chico ? - me pregunto, era su hermana y yo actue como idiota. agh, pero que tonta. Miré a Eddie y el tambien me miro, no necesitabamos palabras para saber lo que pensabamos. esto no puntaba tan mal, si Eddie se interesaba en esa Sabrina, que no lo dudo que lo hará si ya se le nota en la cara, será mas facil todo, me puedo acercar a Sarina como amiga y Eddie a Matt como su amigo. Esto no se veia nada de mal.


	8. quema

Eddie POV

Mira que coinsidencia, el chico que conoció Nessy es el hermano de Sabrina, esto es genial. Aunque no puedo desir que la chica me guste, sería muy apresurado desirlo, ademas apenas la conosco, aunque no puedo negar que es muy bonita. Pero no se, me gustaría que tubiera mas personalidad es demaciado timida.

ellos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros - bueno, sera mejor que nos vamos - dijo Rose, tomó a Emmett de la mano y salio con el a rastras.

- nosotros tambien Alice - dijo Jazz, se levantaron con una ronrisa de complisidad en ru rostro - nos vemos al rato - dijo y se marcharon de la cafeteria.

Sabrina y su hermano llegaron junto a nosotros.

- Renesmme, no me dejaste presentarte a mi hernana - dijo el tipo sonriendole. En ese momento me di cuenta que el tipo ya habia caido bajo los encantos de que si me preocupaba fuera lo que ella pensara.

- ¿ ustedes se conocen ? - nos pregunto Sabrina.

- si, somos hermanos - le conteste. en eso se sentaron junto a nosotros

- valla, pero que coincidencia - dijo el tipo.

- Matt, mira te presento a Edward, mi otro hermano - dijo Ness.

- hola gusto en conocerte - le contestó mi papá estrechando su mano con una sonrisa, valla a el le cayó bien Matt, por mi parte tambien me cayó bien el.

- ¿ y tu eres ? - le pregunto Matt a mi mamá.

- Bella, gusto en conocerlos - les dijo a los chicos.

- Bella ¿ Eliot es algo tuyo ? le pregunto Sabrina. no me gusta para nada que me llamen así, me siento extraño.

- eee... solo su cuñada, yo soy novia de Edward - contesto.

En eso seguimos conversando y conociendonos, la verdad es que Matt me cayó muy bien, se ve simpatico, ademas se nota que le interesa Renesmee y a ella le brillan los ojos cuendo lo mira.

De pronto sabrina se aceró a mi oído para desirme algo.

- oye, se llevaron bien al parecer - me dijo en un susurro, refiriendose a Nessy y Matt, yo solo acentí. en eso aspire el olor de sabrina y comenzó a darme sed, no le preste mucha atencion, creo que debe ser por que nunca estoy cerca de humanos, pero nunca me habia pasado y de verdad de verdad me estaba quemando demaciado, me aleje un poco de ella, la verdad esto me estaba afectando mucho.

Mi papá se dio cuenta y me miro con cara de preocupacion, yo solo negue con mi cabezay le dije en mi mente que no se preocupara.

- necesito ir al auto a buscar unas cosas ¿ me acompañas ? - me dijo, mi mamá me vio con cara preocupada, la verdad odiaba que se preocupara demaciado y ademas no queria hablar de esto ahora, yo solo asenti y me levanté de mi puesto.

- nos vemos al rato - les dije.

- nos vemos chicos - les dijo mi papá y salimos de la cafeteria, nos dirigimos hacia el auto de el, cuando llegamos allá me apolle en el auto y mire al piso.

- nos fue nada no te preocupes - le dije sin lebantar el rostro.

- no te vengo a regañar, solo que tengas mas cuidado con ella - me dijo comprencibamente, yo lo miré con cara de incredulidad, ¿y por que me decia eso? - yo se por que te lo lo digo, se nota que le gustas y a ti tambien a ella, pero me di cuenta que es ella la que te causa la sed.

- y eso ¿ tiene algo de malo, no se supone que es normal sentir sed cuando los humanos estan cerca? - le dije como si fuera obvio.

- ¿ pero te pasa con alguien mas ? - me pregunto, empece a recordar si alguna vez me habia pasado y la verdad es que siempre siento sed, pero nunca me habia pasado así. yo solo negue con la cabeza.

- ¿ y tu como saves esó ? - le pregunte con preocupación, a lo mejor a le le pasó lo mismo con alguien.

- presisamente me paso con alguien y estube apunto de matarla varia veses - al el tambien le paso - se supone que nosotros como tenemos los sentidos mas agudos hay veses que la sangre de siertas personas nos atrae mas, a mi me pasó y con la personas que mas amo en la vida - no podia creerlo ¿ a mi papá le paso esto con mi mama ?.

- ¿ con mi mamá ? - e solo asintio - y como lo soportaste, a mi me afecto arto, pero a ti te debio pasar con mayor intensidad.

- asi es, era casi imposible para mi estar cerca de ella pero a pesar de todo lo logre.

Vaya, nunca supe nada de esto, pero gracia a lo que me dijo me dio un poco mas de confiaza.

- la diferiencia es que yo tube casi 100 años como experiencia, quisas si ubiera sido antes no estubieramos teniendo esta conversacion - con ese comentario mi confianza bajo tan rapido como habia subido.

- y yo solo he tenido 7 años y ademas nunca he convivido con humanos - sera mejor me alejo de ella - sabes mejor me lejo, ademas ella ni siquiera me gusta, solo la encuentro linda, y quisas sea mejor como amiga.

- me gusta que lo tomes así - dijo esto y me palmeo el hombro. La verdad es que esta habia sido mi primera conversación tan de confianza con mi papá, yo siempre le cuento todo a mi mamá - la verdad es que eso trataré de mejorarlo se que igual es culpa mia que no allamos tenido mas confianza antes, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a cambiar eso - dijo esto cuando leyó mi mente.

- gracias papá - dije.. se me olvida aquí no le puedo desir papá - perdon Edward


	9. nunca me podre enamorar

Renesmee POV

Matt si que era lindo, se la esta llebando bien con mi papá, con mamá y hasta con Eddie y ese si que dificil cuando se trata de chicos que se me acerquen, pero la verdad es que aquien no le podia caer a alguien mal si es tan amable, atento, simpatico y sobre todo guapo, porque es demaciado guapo.

por otro lado Sabrina es bien simpatica, aunque un poco tímida, casi le da un ataque cuando le presente a Edward como mi hermano, si supiera que es mi padre. ademas se llevó de las mil maravillas con mi mamá ahí se ve una linda amistad con ella y conmigo tambien. De echo ya la considero mi amiga, ademas es obvio que le gusta a mi hermano, y quien no lo haria, si ya andan casi todas las chicas de la universidad detras de el y de mi papá tambien, aunque mi mamá marca bien su territorio y no deja que ninguna chica se le acerque.

No se que habra pasado que Eddie salio con mi papá, y la verdad me preocupó, porque a mi hermano lo vi un poco incomodo antes que salienran, bueno en fin sea lo que sea da igual.

- ¿enserio sus padres los dejaron solos para irse de viaje? - dijo mi mamá un poco alarmada - pero tenias 15 años y tu Matt solo 18, lo encuentro irresponsable por parte de ellos en dejar vivir solos a sus hijos.

- si, pero ellos tiene muchos negocios y tienen que viajar mucho - dijo Sabrina con un poco de pena.

- de todos modos a los hijos no se les deja solos, nuncan, ellos necesitan a sus padres - dijo ella, la verdad si no la callaba ahora soltaria que ya es madre de dos chicos de su misma edad.

- Bella, eso es problema de ellos, no todos piensan igual, ademas gracia a eso Matt y Sabrina pueden estudiar y tener una casa donde vivir - le dije calmadamente para que no lo tomara mal.

- tu si que eres comprenciba - me dijo Matt tocando mi menton - eso me guata - eso si que me hizo sonrijar, de verdad dijo que le gustaba, HAAA, yo gritaba en mi interior. Y mi mamá solo me miraba con una ronrina de complicidad, eso significaba que le gustaba a Matt para mi, esto no prodria ser mejor.

En eso sono el timbre para volver a clases nos lebantamos y vcaminamos a nuestras salas, camine junto a mi mamá hacia los casilleros para recoger mis cuadernos para la clase que venia.

- me gusta Matt - dijo mi mamá - se ve que es buen tipo - y que le gustas - me dijo con complicidad - y se nota que a ti tambien te gusta.

- si la verdad me gusta muchisimo - le dije sonrojandome. En eso mi animo cayo al suelo al recordar lo de la imprimacion con Jacob ¿ y si nunca me puedo enamorar ? no quiero que eso me pase , quiero estar bien, me quiero enamorar, quiero estar con Matt.

- Bella ¿ y si no resulta ? ¿ y si no puedo estar con Matt, si nunca me pueda enamorar ? - le dije con ya lagrimas en los ojos, ella me abrazó.

- ahy, no digas tonterias, cuando hay amor nada puede contra eso, ni mucho menos yna estupida imprimacion - Eso me ayudó a calmarme un poco, pero es verdad, se supone que la imprimacion es irrompible.

cuando no ibamos a casa Eddie nos conto que estar cerca de Sabrina le provocaba sed, pero dijo que no le importaba, que mantendria la distancia con ella, yo estaba segura que a el le gustaba Sabrina aunque lo negara, si se le notaba

- yo se que a ti te gusta - le dije cuando estabamos en su habitacion los dos abrazados acostados en su cama.

- que estas hablando, sabes que jamas me fijaria en una humana - dijo enojandose.

- no encuantro que sea malo fijarse en un humano, ademas el 50% de nosotros es humano.

- lo se pero saves que me consider un vampiro 100% - ademas yo si soy mas vampiro que tu - me dijo con suficiencia.

- ¿de que hablas? si somos iguales - le dije funcuendo el seños.

- no no somos iguales, tu no eres ponsoñosa yo si - dijo seguro de si - pero cambiendo el tema ¿ te gusta Matt sierto ? - eso me entristecio - ¿ que ocurre ? - preguntó al ver mi cambio de animo.

- nada, pero te respondo, si me gusta Matt, pero no se si resulte, no quiero que el sufra si yo no lo puedo querer - dije ya con la voz quebradisa.

- por que piensas eso, Matt es un buen tipo y ademas se nota que le gustas - dijo el.

- no es eso, es que me da miedo que yo no me pueda enamorar, con eso de la imprimacion, no quiero que se enamore de mi - yo a esta altura ya estaba llorando.

- ya tranquila - dijo acariciando mi cabeza, la verdad es que estar con Eddie me ayuda mucho, el es mi unico amigo que tengo y se que es incondicional conmigo - ¿ todavia estas enamorada del idiota de Jacob Black ? - me preguntó.

- NOO! - le dije alarmada - la verdad es que es raro lo que siento por el, se que no lo amo, pero nunca dejo de pensar en el, y trato de mitigar eso mandandole insultos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y me empezó a darv sueño, la verdad es que casi nunca dormimos con Eddie, pero hoydia habia sido un día demaciado agotador, tanto para mi como para el.

Ya estaba desidida, no queria que Matt se enamorara de mi si yo no podia hacerlo de el, asi que lo mejor seria tomar mi distancia con el, a Eddie tambien le haria bien tomar su distancia con Sabrina, aunque estoy completamente segura que Eddie con Sabrina va a conocer el amor, ademas harian una muy linda pareja y ademas la chica me cae bien.


	10. nunca dejes de luchar

Renesmee POV

al dia siguiente llegamos a la universidad y cuando me baje del auto barios dieron la bueta para verme, claro a Alice se le ocurrio cambiarme el look y me alisó el cabello, la verdad es que Alice sabia lo que hacia y se me veia super bien, de ropa me puso unos jeans pitillos con unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón, una camiseta straples color rosa y una chaqueta de cuero ajustada y cortita, encontraba que me veia regia. La que si se veia era mi mamá, e ella tambien le alisó el cabello y se veis super linda.

entramos al edificio y todos se fueros a sus clases, yo me dirigí a mi casillero a buscar mis libros de ensallo, cuando lo abrí habia un papel que el dia anterior no habia visto lo tome y estaba doblado, lo abrí y habia una nota.

hermosa Renesme.

eres la persona mas preciosa que he conocido en mi vida,

ya siento que tengo dentro de mi corazon

te quiere Matt harris.

No lo podía creer Matt ya me queria, aunque me estaba negando a creerlo mi corazón latía a mil por hora, que lindo era, pero esto de todas formas me entristecia, yo no queria que se anamorara de mi, de echo no creo que me pueda enamorar de el, no quiero que sufra.

- ¿ te gustó mi nota ? - escuche esa voz tan masculina y aterciopelada que ya bien conocía - todo lo que dise ahí es sierto, te lo queria desir yo - en eso rió, yo todavia estaba de espaldas a el, no lo queria mirar a la cara - pero es primera vez que me sucede esto con alguien, te lo juro Renesmee ya entraste en mi corazón - el se me estaba declarando, y es verdad que hace poco nos conocemos pero lo que el me dise suena tan del alma.

- Matt, esto no esta bien, ni siquiera nos conocemos - me di la vuelta para verlo a los ojos, eso ojos tan profundos y tan expresivos. El se veia triste con mis palabras - yo quiero que nos alejemos, esto no esta nada de bien, no quiero que sufras - le dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

El tomo mi barbilla y lebanto mi cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos.

- yo no te gusto - eso no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmacion, se veia tan triste que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero eso no ayudaria en nada.

- si me gustas - de dije viendolo a los ojos, su exprecion cambio de semblante al desir eso - pero yo no puedo.

- ¿ tienes novio ? - me pregunto.

- no, no tengo novio, pero no me puedo enamorar de ti, aunque quisiera no puedo.

- yo voy a luchar por ti, si ya se que te gusto no me voy a dar por vencido - me dijo el sonriendome - confío en mis encantos - de eso yo tambien le ronreí.

- espero que lo logres - le dije dandole animos, el me ronrio y se dio la vuelta para irse a su clase.

Matt POV

de eso estaba seguro conquistaria a Renesmee, como que me llamo MAtt Harris juro que lo hare, esta chica me tiene vuelto loco desde que la vi, tiene un encanto especial que me parece increible todo en ella me encanta, y hoy valla que se veia hermosa con el cabello liso, aunque sus risos me encantan, y sus hermosos labios que me encantaria besarlos, deben ser el cielo.

llegue a la clase y todos los chicos me miraban burlones.

- ¿ así que detras de una niñita de primer año ? - dijo Alan, me sente al lado de el y solo me encogí de hombros - oye has tenido chicas mejores que ella - yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, que idioteses esta hablando.

- de que hablas, no hay mujer mas hermosa que ella - le dije, los otros se miraron y comensaron a reirse - ¿ y de que se rien ustedes ? - les dije.

- que hace dos dias desias que nunca te enamorarias, que eras un alma libre y ahora mirate, si tienes una sonrisa de idiota desde que la conociste y no te la quita nadie - dijo Stiph.

- eso es porque hace dos días no conocia a Renesmee - le dije sinceramente, ya daba lo mismo si me encontraban un idiota enamorado, ademas era solo la verdad.

- oye pero la chica te ignora - valla pero que buenos amigos tengo, notense mi sarcasmo .

- no me ignora, ya se que le gusto, eso me lo dijo hoy, pero hay algo que me oculta, porque me dijo que no se podia enamorar de mi - a lo mejor la hicieron sufrir - a lo mejor tubo una desilución amorosa o algo.

- no se tal vez ¿ oye quienes son las otras chicas que handan siempre con ella ?.

- la verdad conosco solo a Bella, es la chica de cabello castaño largo, las otras se que la rubia se llama Rosalie y la bajita de cabello corto se llama Alice - les conteste, y era la verdad ayer solo conocí a Bella a Eliot, que por sierto le disen Eddie, eso no entiendo porque, pero da igual, eso le interesa a Sabrina a ella le gusta a Eddie, el tipo me cae bien, de echo podriamos llegar ser amigos y tambien conoci a Edward

- oye, estan bien buenas esas chicas ¿ viste a la rubia ? - dijo Alan, hiso un gesto que mejor no comentar.

- no, la chica de cabello castaño esta mejor, le viste esa manera de caminar que tiene y eso labios jugosos que tiene - dijo Stiph.

- oigan! - los reprendi - no hablen asi de ellas mira que Bella es mi amiga y ademas esta ocupada, sale con Edward.

- ¿ el papasote de Edward tiene novia ? - entro a la conversacion Cristina, que por mi mala suerte salí un tiempo con ella, pero la verdad no fue nada importante.

- si y esta muy bien con ella, asi que no pierdas tu tiempo - le dije con desprecio, la verdad es que no se como pude estar con ella, es lo mas antipatica que hay, no igual a Mi Renesmee como ella no hay ninguna.


	11. sospechas

Eddie POV

Entré a clases y ya estaba Sabrina en su asiento llegue y me sente.

- hola - le dije, ella se sonrojó y me miro - ¿ como has estado ?.

- pues bien, la verdad - me miró con sus hermosos ojos y me sonreía, y la verdad es que tenia una sonrisa muy bonita, bueno ella era muy bonita, pero seguia pensando que nesesitaba habriase mas, es muy timida.

- ¿ oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta ? - me dijo ella.

- pues claro - le contesté, para darle animos.

- oye ¿ en serio tu y bella no son nada ? digo de sangre, porque te encuentro un pequeño parecido con ella - mala pregunta, por que no pregunto otra cosa ¿ que digo, que digo ? ¿ por que no hiso otro comentario, por ultimo porque me disen Eddie, ayer mi mamá y Renesmee varias veses me dijeron asi.

- la verdad es que somos primos lejanos, muy lejanos, pero solo con Ness y conmigo, con Edward solo somos hermanos por parte de mamá - fue lo primero que se me ocurrio desirle.

- ¿ saves ? te encuentro muy guapo - eso me tomo de sorpresa, comencé a toser por que me atragante, valla y yo pedia que fuera menos timida, pero nunca para tanto.

- ee... gracias - que patetico me sonroje, bueno que se me pide si jamas aparte de mi mamá, Renesmee y mis tias me desian que soy guapo.

ella solo desvio la mirada, se veia preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y ese calor y aroma que emanaba, me estaba gustando mucho la verdad. Pero mi papá me dijo que era peligroso que yo estubiera serca de ella por que su esencia me quemaba demaciado la garganta, pero yo soy un hombre fuerte y podria estar con ella sin hacerle daño ¿pero que estoy diciendo? me la estoy imaginando conmigo.

Debo reconocer que de verdad Sabrina ma esta gustando mucho, ella tiene algo espacial que me esta gustando, es una linda chica.

Sabrina POV

Eddie de verdad que me tiene vueta loca, jamas me habia pasado esto con nadie, pero el tiene algo que me imnotiza, quisas sean esas preciosas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos, o esa ronrisa de muerte o ese cuerpo de infarto.

la verdad es que Eliot ( o Eddie ) como le dise su familia es un hombre increible, ademas de guapo tiene un sentido del humor buenisimo, que estando serca de el es imposible no reirse.

lo que si encuentro cosas raras los Cullen porque Renesmee y Eddie se parecen muchisimo a Bella y Edward, bueno el es su hermano pero se supone que Bella no tiene nungun contacto sanguineo. bueno, Eddie me dijo que el y Renesmee son primos lejanos de Bella. ya da igual es muy raro, ademas Bella mira a Eddie y a Renesmee con una devocion unica, que no es como de hermanos y menos de cuñados, sino como si fueran sus hijos. Que idioteses estoy pensando, eso es imposible, Bella y ellos tienen la misma edad.

Ahora en otro tema ¿ como se me ocurre desirle a Eddie que lo encuentro guapo ? pero se me salio sin pensarlo, es que cuendo lo veo mi cabeza no actua bien, y ultimamente me he comportado como idiota, lo miro y no hago nada mas que ronrojarme, en ese aspecto me gustaría ser como Matt, mas desidido, a la chica que le intereza termina con el, pero la verdad es que nunca lo habia visto así con una chica como lo veo con Renesmee, me gusta como se ven.

salí de la clase, Eddie no salio conmigo dijo que queria pensar, y se quedo sentado en su asiento mirando por la ventana. Iba hacia mi siguente clase cuendo me topé con Bella, la verdad es que esa chica me caía de maravilla.

- Bella ! - la llamé, ella me vio y me ronrio, llegue junto a ella y la salude de un beso en la mejilla, eso fue raro, estaba demaciado fria - ¿ te sientes bien ? estas conjelada - le pregunte.

- no te preocupes es solo que tengo un poco de frio ¿y como te a ido hoy ? - me preguntó cambiando de tema.

- pues bien, lo que si cometí una locura - le dije, ella me miro atentamente a que prosiguiera, no se por que pero Bella me parece una persona muy confiable - es que me gusta Eddie - ella se sorprendio y luego me sonrio - y hoy le dije que lo encontraba guapo - le dije ronrojandome, bella solo rio.

- ¿ y que te respondio ?

- pues solo me dio las gracia, aunque se sonrojó - eso lo encontre muy tierno.

- ¿ Eddie se sonrojo ? pero si el con nada se sonroja, aunque veo por que es - me dijo aun riendose.

- ahy Bella ! de verdad que Eddie me tiene vuelta loca - no se por que pero con ella se que puedo tener confianza. en eso llego Renesmee con una cara de preocupacion y alegria a la ves ¿ pero que le paso a esta ?

- ¿ y esa cara ? - le pregunto Bella.

- paso lo que no tenia que haber pasado - la quedamos mirando para que continuara, porque no entendiamos nada - Matt se me declaro - con Bella solo reimos - no se rian, esto no tenia que haber sucedido.

- ¿ y por que no ? si los dos son jovenes y sin compromisos ¿ o tienes algun compromiso ? - le pregunte.

- no ninguno, pero no quiero que el sufra, yo no voy a poder enamorarme - ¿ por que no podria ? si ellos se gustan eso es algo mas que obvio ¿ que podria pasar para que Renesmee no se pudiera enamorar de mi hermano ? yo se que el puede lograrlo, lo conosco mucho y se que con ella se siente distinto que con otras chicas que a estado antes.


	12. conquistando a Renesmee

Renesmee POV

Ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde que llegamos a la universidad y las cosas han ido de viento en popa, mis clases me van muy bien y ya decubrí mi talento, y saben es el canto, nunca me di cuenta de eso ya que mi papá solo me enseñaba a tocar el piano, y de echo lo inteno con Eddie pero no le funcionó, ya que mi lindo hernano solo le gusta el Rock y por lo tanto le esta pidiendo una guitarra electica, cosa que no ha recibido.

en otro tema, cada día que pasa mas me gusta Matt, ese chico de verdad que se la esta jugando en serio por mi, regularmente me escribe cartas y de ves en cuando encuentro flores en mi casillero, lo que no entiendo es como llegan dentro. Pero en fin, yo disfruto bastante con todas esas cosas, y la verdad es que ahora no lo hago por que no me guste el, sino solo para que siga con su juego, me encanta ver las cosas que se le ocurren hacer, lo que si, encontró sus aliados en la causa, y no son ni nada menos que mi papá y Eddie, se hicieron bien amigos los tres, de echo Matt ya a ido a mi casa.

Y mi lindo hermano por fin reconoció que esta enamorado de Sabrina aunque por el momento son solo amigos, a el todavia le afecta el olor de ella, pero al parecer ya lo esta superando y se ven muy bien. Ademas ella es muy buena amiga mia y de mi mamá y también de Alice, con Rosalie es otro cuento, no encuentra muy prudente que nos acerquemos mucho a los humanos, pero la verdad ya a todos les da lo mismo.

ultimamente pasamos bastante tiempo solos en casa ya que mis abuelos pasan mas de viaje, de echo ahora se supone que handan en una isla de sudamerica, la verdad es que solo se eso.

Ahora me dirigia hacia mi casillero a buscar mis libros, ahora no tenia nungun taller solo clases teoricas. Llegue a mi casillero y lo abrí, la verdad me desilucionó no encontrar nada dentro, regularmente siempre encontraba regalos se Matt, y hoy nada. Comensé a sacar mis cosas y depronto sentí una mano tomando mi cintura, en eso pone una cajita plana frente a mis ojos.

- yo los hice, espero que te gusten - y me entrego la cajita, yo me di la vuelta sonriendole, la verdad es que no tenia idea que me regalaba ahora, y el dijo que el los hiso.

- ¿ que es ? - y abrí la cajita, dentro habian unas cositas redonadas de color café - ¿ que son ? - le pregunte.

- ¿ acaso no conoses los bombones de chocolate ? - eran bombones, la verdad es que nunca habia comido estas cosas.

- no, la verdad es que primera ves que los veo - le dije sonrojandome, el rio, dios pero que ronrisa mas hermosa, adoro ver feliz a Matt - y jamas he comido antes.

el tomó uno de la cajita y lo puso frente a mi con una ronrisa - vamos come uno - lo mire uncredula, yo casi nunca como comida de humanos, abri mi boca y el introdujo la mitad del bombon, lo masque y comece a sentir el sabor, la verdad es que era esquisito.

- esta muy rico - le dije viendolo ronreir.

- que bueno que te gusto, pero siendote sincero fue Sabrina quien me dio la idea y ella me ayudo ha hacerlos.

- lo que vale es la intencion, y ademas es muy lindo tu detalle - le dije con sinceridad, la verdad es que Matt hacia un axelente trabajo en su plan de conquista y ya lo habia echo esperar bastante.

yo solo le sonreí, y me disponia a dar la vuelta para irme a mi clase, pero el me tomó por los hombros y me apolló contra los casilleros.

- esta ves quiero algo a cambio - me dijo sonriendome, solo senti que estampó sus labios en los mios, yo al principio no respondí pero poco a poco fui cediendo, subi mis manos a sus hombros y las entrelace por detras, el bajo sus manos a mi cintura, con su lengua rosó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, cosa que hise instintibamente abriendo mi boca respondiendo a su beso. La verdad es que jamas ma sentí así, este beso era el cielo. Nuestras lenguas dansaban lenta pero intensamente, sus besos eran suaves y cargados de sentimiento. La verdad es que no queria que este beso terminara, pero sentimos el timbre del inicio de clases, el se separo levemente de mi.

- quise hacer esto desde que te conocí - dijo, nuevamente me besó, se separó de mi con una sonrisa radiente en el rostro - nos vemos luego - dijo llendose hacia su clase. Yo me quede ahí como estupida tocando mis labios. Matt era verdaderamente increible, siempre supe que era perfecto para mi, ahora con su beso me lo reiteraba, ya que mi corazón latía de una forma desbocada.

Poco a poco se fue desocupando el pasillo, iba a llegar tarde a clases, daba igual, camine con una sonrisa de idiota hacia alla, me comí otro bombon, la verdad es que eran una delicia, no tanto como la sangre de humano, pero podria desir que era lo que venía despues de la sangre.

las clases pasaron con normalidad, no tomé casi nada de atencion solo pensaba en los labios de Matt junto a los mios, en ese beso cargado de intencidad, y como dijo el que deseaba hacer eso desde que me conocio, yo por dentro tambian lo deseaba así. todo el día no hise nada mas que suspirar y comer mis bombones.

cuando llegue a la cafeteria a la hora de almuerzo, ya todos estaban hay, incluido mi milagro personal, llegue donde ello y me miraban con caras sonrientes, yo mire a Matt en con cara de " ya abriste la boca", y mi papá era el que mas gracia le daba ver esto, de seguro no fue a Matt que se le callo el caset, sino a el.

- ¿ por que la sonrisa ? - me preguntó mi papá.

- no creo que sea necesario contarte - le dije obviando la pregunta.

- lo siento Renesmee, no me pude aguantar en contarle - me dijo Matt.

- ¿ saves que ahora no dejaran mas de moletarme ? y a ti tampoco - le dije - ellos son terribles - eso se lo dije en un susurro, como si no pudieran escuchar.

- permiso - dijo Rose mal humorada y lebantandose de la mesa. Salió de la cafeteria bastante enojada.

- otra ves la misma historia - dijo Emmett - lebantandose de su puesto - no te preocupes Matt, no es contra ti, es su personalidad - dijo riendose y caminando hacia donde Rosalie habia salido.

- eso es verdad - dijo mi mamá - su personalidad es un poco agria.

- Bella ! - la reprendimos los demas.

- pero es la verdad - dijo Alice, apollando a mi mamá.

- nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a ella, y cuando se pone así la ignoramos - dijo mi papá sin tomarle mucha importancia.

- ¿ y ya son novios ? - preguntó Alice Refiriendose a mi y a Matt, yo no hise nada mas que bajar la mirada y sonrojarme.

- bueno - dijo Matt - la verdad es que no, aun no hemos hablado de eso.

Yo solo lo miré y me sonrojé, el solo sonreia satisfecho, la verdad es que la guerra ya la habia ganado, lo que aun no estaba segura es ¿ que tanto lo queria ?. Eso aun no lo sabia y tampoco se si es suficiente, por ahora dejar las cosas así, y dejar que las cosas lleben su propio curso, pero lo que estoy completamente segura es que no voy a dejar de ser feliz y eso sera junto a Matt. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente ví a mi papá que solo me sonrió, ademas tengo el apollo de mi familia.


	13. descibriendo a los Cullen

Sabrina POV

Ya hace dos meses que los Cullen llegaron a la cuidad, y la verdad es que ellos cambiaron la vida mia y de Matt de una forma radical, era increible ver la cara de felicidad de mi hermano cuando esta serca de Renesmee y ella no se queda atras, la verdad es que no se que esta esparando para salir con mi hermano si se nota que se quieren. Bueno, por lo que me conto Eddie tubo una desilucion amorosa de la cual no me quiso dar mas detalles.

por otro lado mi amistad con Eddie es una cosa que me tiene arta, no se que vueltas le da al asunto que no pasa al siguente nivel, la verdad esque estoy locamente enamoradad de el, pero es que es tan terriblemente atractivo, por lo menos tengo suerte, porque el con la unica chica que habla aparte de las de su familia es conmigo.

Ultimamente he estado encontrando cosas raras en los Cullen, como que jamas los he visto comer algo, bueno solo a Renesmee la he visto comer los chocolates que le hacemos con mi hermano, pero a los demas no. Lo otro que encuentro raro es que siempre estan muy frios, con exepsion de Renesmee y Eddie. Lo del color de sus ojos tambien lo encuentro bastante extraño, hay veses que estan de un color dorado intenso y hay veses que se oscurecen hasta llegar a un color casi negro, es bastante extraño.

He pensado en que quisas sea alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa.

ahora me encontraba con Renesmee, que por sierto odia que le llamen Nessy, el otro dia Emmett le dijo así y casi se le tira encima. Estabamos en el baño de chicas ella se maquillaba y yo me lavaba las manos.

- oye renesmee - le dije para que me tomara atencion - ¿que ocurrio antes de que te conocieramos para no querer salir con mi hermano ? - el semblante de ella cambio, para tomar una cara sombría y llena de rencor.

- no me gusta hablar de eso - dijo sin animos en su voz.

- se que no quieres hablar de eso, pero con Matt nunca te pasará lo mismo, el jamas te haria daños - le dije volteandome para verla a los ojos, ella solo miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

- se que jamas me hará daños - dijo dandose la vuelta para mirarme - pero tengo miedo de yo dañarlo a el - me dijo con el rostro triste - yo no se si me pueda enamorar de el, y me da miedo hacerle ilusiones.

- pero si se nota que se quieres, ademas ya esta bastante ilusionado contigo - el rostro de ella entristecion mas aun.

- lo unico que te puedo desir es que me condenaron, yo jamas me podre enamorar de Matt, aunque quiera y te juro que lo intento, pero en este momento no estoy segura de lo que siento.

- pero eso es absurdo, quisas en el pasado te dañaron, pero no es para serrarle las puertas a amor - en el rostro de Renesmee se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

- gracia por desirme eso, y tienes razón, no puedo cerrarle las puertas a amor - dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo y siguio retocandose su maquillaje.

Las otras chicas ya habian salido del baño y nos quedamos solas, si no nos apurabamos llegariamos tarde a clases, comence a meter mis cosas a mi mochila y Renesmee tambien. Y como soy un poco torpe aveses, me corte en la punta del dedo con una regla de metal que tenia dentro.

- ayy! pero que idiota soy, me corte - el rostro de Renesmee se crispo en dolor y se alejo de mi - no te preocupes es solo un poco de sangre - le dije mostrandole mi dedo cortado, abri la llave del agua para que se cortara la emorragea.

ayy ! - se quejo Renesmee tomando con fuerza el mueble del labamanos, estaba en la esquina mas alejada de mi, con la otra mano se tomaba la garganta y respiraba con desesperacion - me duele - dijo eso con la voz rasposa - Sabrina sal de aquí porfavor - me rogó aun con cara de dolor.

- pero Renesmee es solo una gota de sangre, calmate - di un paso hacia ella, pero ella se apego mas a la pared con panico en su rostro - ya tranquila.

- papá ayudame - dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas, ¿pero por que se ponia así ? si es solo sangre. de la nada aparecio Alice, con el rostro crispado de preocupacion y se acerco a Renesmee que escondio su rostro en su cuello.

- Sabrina, lo sinto - me dijo Renesmee que salia del baño abrazada de Alice.

- no te preocupes Sabrina, no es nada - me dijo Alice antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. ¿ como me dise que no era nada y que no me preocupara ? jamas vi a una persona comportandose así con solo ver sangre, bueno hay algunos que se marean al ver sangre pero nunca toman esa actitud, es como si le doliera.

termine con lo de mi dedo cortado, me puse un poco de papel higienico en la punta del dedo, con eso bastaria.

Los Cullen cada dia me parecian mas raros, estoy segura que algo acultan, pero que podra ser ¿ por que Rosalie no nos quiere ver serca de ellos ? eso es por que algo no quieren que sepamos, lo del color de sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Eddie y Renesmee, su piel fria, no comen ni beben nada y ahora Renesmee se altera con la sangre, y me di cuenta de algo Alice ni siquiera respiró cuando entro al baño.

Que pueden ser para tener todas estas caracteristicas, por mas que pensaba solo llegaba a la misma conclucon, pero era algo absurdo, pero si esto era sierto, con mi hermano estariamos enamorados de dos vampiros.

no podia ser, esto era irreal, esas cosas no axisten, pero si no fuera por eso Renesmee no se hubiera alterado al ver la sangre. alomejor eso es, por eso Eddie mantiene su distancia conmigo, es para no matarme, pero si son vampiros ¿ porque se parecen tanto Eddie y Renesmee ? y ademas ellos no son iguales al los demas Cullen, son distintos, pero tambien son distintos a los humanos, son palidos, son demaciado palidos, pero el color de sus ojos distintos a los otros, no es ese color Extrañamente dorado y tampoco les cambien de color.

Esto no se lo dire a Matt, primero necesito hablar con alguien y se que no me negará nada

- tengo que hablar con Eddie.


	14. nos descubreron

Eddie POV

estabamos en la cafeteria y ya nos disponismos a irnos a nuestras clases, comensamos a caminar y mi papá se quedo quieto con cara de preocupacion.

- Renesmee - fue lo unico que dijo.

- ¿ que ocurre Edward ? - preguntamos mi mamá y yo al unisono.

- ¿ que le paso a Renesmee ? - pregunto Matt preocupado.

- no es nada - la exprecion de mi papá cambio a una mas tranquila, sabia que algo le pasaba a mi hermana, pero estando Matt aqui no podia desir nada - es solo que me acorde que hoy llegan nuestros padres de viaje y si no le digo ahora no le podre desir hasta que no salgamos y me pidio que apenas supiera de ellos le avisara.

- me asustaste Edward - mi mamá, tambien sabia que esto no era sierto. seguimos caminando, para disipar las dudas de Matt.

- vengo altiro , Alice acompañame - dijo mi papá caminando mas de prisa con Alice tras el.

- no me voy a quedar tranquila - dijo mi mamá.

- Bella, no es nada - le dije para que se calmara, pero la cara de preocupacion no se la quitaba nadie, esto seria emposible ocultarselo a Matt fuera lo que fuera que le ocurrio a mi hermana. En eso vimos pasar hacia la salida a mi papá abrazando a Renesmee y a Alice detras de ellos.

llegamos afuera los demas y vimos a Renesmee que mi papá la tenia abrazada y ella lloraba y respiraba profundamente.

- ¿ que le paso ? - le pregunte a mi papá, el vio por detras de mi hombro y nego con la cabeza, miré hacia atras y estaba Matt demaciado preocupado.

- ¿que te ocurrio Renesmee ? - le preguntó el, Renesmee lo miró con el rostro preocupado.

- nada - le sonrío - solo que me dio un mareo adentro, pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿ enserio ? - pregunto el acercandose a ella y tocando su frente pensando que tenia fiebre.

- si enserio, vete a clases, tienes axamen ahora, no quiero que repruebes - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

- en serio, cuanquier cosa yo te abiso - le dijo mi papá, eso al parecer lo calmo.

- OK, pero me abisas - le dijo a mi papá - no vemos hermosa - dijo esto y se fue.

- ¿ ahora nos contaran que pasó ? - dijo mi mamá una ves que Matt desparecio de nuestra vista.

A Renesmee le volvio a cambia el rostro - lo siento Eddie - me dijo y ahora ¿ por que lo sentia ? - es que Sabrina se cortó un dedo cuendo estabamos en el baño y le salio sangre, nunca me habia pasado esto - dijo de nuevo llorando, ojala que no la alla matado.

- no, no la mató -dijo mi papá, eso me calmo - pero Renesmee se altero por que le dolia la garganta y lo hiso delante de Sabrina, esto me preocupa ¿ si ella se entera de esto ? - me volvi a preocupar, en eso vimos a Alice quedar viendo hacia la nada con cara de preocupacion, esto no me gustaba nada - ya lo save - dijo mi papá que leyó la mente de Alice.

- ¿ que vamos a hacer ? - pregunto mi mamá - ¿ tendremos que irnos ?.

- yo no me quiero ir de aquí - dijimos Renesmee y yo al unisono, aqui los dos teniamos personas a las cuales queriamos y presisamente una de esas personas sabia la verdad de nosotros. Y como si nos estubiera escuchando Sabrina salio del edifiocio y caminaba a donde estabamos.

- ¿ que vamos a hacer ? - les pregunte aun mirando en dirección a Sabrina que no detenia sus pasos hacia nosotros.

- vas a hablar con ella - dijo mi papá - ademas da igual, ya lo save, solo tienes que convencerla que no le diga nada a nadie.

- ¿ y tengo que hacerlo yo ? - le pregunte mirandolo, el solo asitio - esta bien.

- dile que no nos odie - dijo Renesmee, yo la miré y le sonrei.

caminé en dirección a Sabrina y ella me miraba significativamente, pero no veia miedo en sus ojos, al contrario le brillaban radientes.

- ¿ podemos hablar esto en otro lugar ? - le pregunte - vamonos de aqui - ella asintio y nos fumos caminando hacia fuera de la universidad. caminamos un rato y llegamos al bosque.

- ya se lo que son - dijo sin preambulos, se sentó en el suelo y yo me senté junto a ella -¿ y sabes ? no me importa - la mire con el seño fruncido, a ella no le importaba que fueramos vampiros - y no les tengo miedo tampoco - dijo esto mirando hacia el suelo con una pequeña ronrisa en el rostro.

- lo siento, pero la verdad es que no debian saverlo, eso es peligroso tanto para nosotros como para ti - le dije mirandola a los ojos, ella igual me miraba.

- no te preocupes no le diré a nadie - ella se calló y volvio a mirar al suelo - ¿ es por eso que no te fijas en mi ? - me pregunto con las mejillas enrojesidas, la verdad es que si me fije en ella.

- yo te quiero Sabrina y no sabes cuanto - le dije sincerandome, a ella le brillaron sus ojos cuando le dije esto - y no es eso por lo que no te dije esto antes, ya se que te gusto, pero me da miedo hacerte daño - le dije desviando la mirada al suelo, ella se movio y se incó en frente de mi, yo lebante la mirada y la vi a ella mirandome con una sonrisa de satisfaccion el el rostro.

- yo tambien te amo, y me da lo mismo lo que seas, yo te amo asi como eres, y eso no lo cambiara nadia - me desia mirandome a los ojos, yo le sonreí y le tomé la cara con las manos. Esto tenia que hacerlo ahora o me arrepentiria el resto de mi vida.

me acerqué a ella y junté sus labios con los mios, esto era la gloria, este era mi primer beso, y savía a gloria, comensamos a besarnos de una forma lenta y suabe, pero ella hiso algo que en verdad me desconsertó. subió sus brazos por mi cuello y tomo mi cabello entre sus dedos, con sus manos acercó mi rostro mas al de ella y profuendisó el beso, con su lengua rosó mi labio inferior para pedir acceso dentro de mi boca, instintibamente abrí mi boca sintiendo su lengua junto a la mia, danzando apacionadamente, los besos de Sabrina eran increibles, esta era primera ves que besaba a alguien y no sabia muy bien que hacer, pero Sabrina llevaba el ritmo y yo gustoso la seguia.

definitivamente habia sido un idiota, como no hise esto antes. la quemason el totalmente controlable, si duele y arto, pero lo que siento por Sabrina es mas fuerte que esto, ella es increible, sus besos son los mejores, estubimos así besandonos bastante rato y la verdad es que nadie queria desir nada.

- te amo - dijo ella en un susurro, yo volvi a besarla mas intensamente.

- yo tambien te amo - estubismos asi un rato mas y luego nos pusimos a conversar de todo lo que era mi familia y yo.

- ¿ por que tu y Renesmee son distintos a los demas? - me pregunto ella.

- porque nosotros nacimos sindo lo que somos, mi madre era humana en ese entonces y mi padre un vampiro - le conteste.

- ¿ hablas del doctor Cullen y su esposa ?.

- no, la verdad es que ellos son solo padres adoptivos de nosotros, ya son hace bastante años así, ellos nunca tubieron hijos, por eso adoptaron a los demas cuando el los convirtio - le conteste.

- aa..¿ y a tus verderos padres que les pasó ? preguntó, yo solo me rei a carcajadas.

- mis verdaderos padres son Edward y Bella y Renesmee si es me hermana - le conteste riendome, ella me miro con cara de incredulidad, ya sabia que pondria esa cara.

- ¿ Bella y Edward son tus padres ? jajaja - ella comenzo a reirse a carcajadas.

- si es un poco dificil de creeer, pero es así - la sonrisa de sabrina no se la quitaba nadie.

- ¿ oye aproposito cuantos años tienes ? - me preguntó cuando pudo controlar su risa, a mi se me esfumo apenas hiso la pregunta - ¿ que ? ¿ no me diras que eres un viejo de 80 años ?.

- al contrario, la edad que tengo ni alcanza a ser lo que parece - le dije, ella me miro con incredulidad - tengo 7 años - ella no dijo nada - solo que creci un poco mas rapido, pero así como me ves estare siempre - le dije apuntandome.

su rostro no tenia exprecion, al parecer lo de mi edad no lo tomo tan bien como de que Edward y Bella son mis padres.

- ¿ saves ? - me dijo mirandome a los ojos . eres el niños mas guapo que he visto en mi vida - eso me relajó, pero odio que me llamen niño, yo soy un hombre.

ella me besó otra ves y nos olvidamos de la conversacion, la verdad es que sus beson me hacian olvidar todo, ella era perfecta, absolutamente perfecta.

despues de estar un rato mas en el bosque a sabrina le empezó a dar frio, asi que la tome en mi espalda y comense a correr a la casa.

- valla tu si que eres rapido - me dijo con una nota de satisfaccion en el rostro.

- es uno de nuestras tantas habilidades.

- oye ¿ tu no matas humanos sierto ? - me pregunto con una nota de intranquilidad en su voz.

- no, no matamos humanos, aprendimos a vivir así, solo bebemos sangre de animales, asi podemos sobrevivir sin ser asecinos - le conteste seguro de mi mismo.

- es bueno saverlo, pero igual le afecta, es por eso que Renesmee se puso así hoy cuando me corté.

- la verdad es que a ella le afectó por que es primera ves que huele la sangre de un humanos así, la garganta nos quema cuando estamos serca de los humanos y sobre todo si la sangre brota - le conteste - a mi me pasó contigo cuando nos conocimos - le dije un poco apenado por eso, la verdad es que odio sentirme debil - tu sangre me resultaba peculiarmente atractiba.

llegamos a mi casa y Sabrina estaba raramente nerviosa.

- ¿que ocurre? tranquila si no van a comerte - le dije ronriendole, ella bajo de mi espalda y se paró en frente mio con cara de preocupacion - enserio, no van a matarte.

- no es eso, es que me da verguenza ver a Bella y Edward sabiendo que son tus padres - me dijo con verguenza y sonrojandose, yo le toque su mejilla con mi mano para calmarla.

- de eso no te preocupes, solo actua con normalidad, odian que los crean viejos, sobre todo mi mamá - le dije tomando su menton y lebantando si cara para besarla, ese fue un beso mas pequeño, ademas ya sabia que nos estaban espiando - solo una cosa cuidado con lo que piensas - le dije, ella me miro con una ceja alzada en señal de no entender - es que mi papá puede leer la mente, es una habilidad que el tiene, con el tiempo te acostumbraras - le dije. entramos a la casa y ya todos estaban ahy.

- hola cuñada - dijo Rnesmee desde la sala del comedor que la puerta estaba abireta, se lebanto de su aciento dejando sus cuadernos con sus tareas y acercandose a nosotro - siento lo de hoy en el baño - le dijo con cara de disculpas.

- no te preocupes - le contestó Sabrina.

- OK, oye una cosa mas, ninguna palabra a Matt de esto, no quiero que el se entere - le dijo con rostro suplicante.

- no te preocupes, no le dire nada, mantendre el secreto - le dijo ella lebantando su mano en señal de juramento.

en eso bajo una Rosalie bastante enojada del segundo piso, con Emmett, mi papá y mi mamá detras de ella.

- Rosalir no hagas estupideses - le rogaba Emmett, la verdad es que pocas veses lo via preocupado.

- Rose calmate - le rogaba mi mamá.

- no, no me voy a calmer, ustedes saben que nos pasara su los vulturis se enteran de esto, nos van a matar a todos y sera por su culpa - dijo esto ultimo apuntando a sabrina.

- oye - le dije enojandome, porque venia a culpar a Mi sabrina - no le hables así, y ademas ella no le dira e nadie.

- ojala sea así - dijo ella calmandose un poco - pero si a alguien que se te ocurra contarle yo misma te mato - le dijo a Sabrina, esto si me enojo, le gruñí, llego mi mamá a mi lado para calmarme y no atacar a Rose - lo siento Eddie se que la quieres pero no me pidas a mi llebarme bien con ella, si apenas con Bella me llebo ahora mejor.

despues de esa pequeña discucion nos quedamos conversando hasta que se hiso de noche y fui a dejar a Sabrina a su casa en el Volvo de mi papá, seria raro si llegaramos caminando a su casa. definitibamente esto no podria estar mejor, solo faltaba que Renesmee aceptara a Matt y estariamos los 4 en pareja.


	15. noche de fiesta

Renesmee POV

ya han pasado algunos dias desde que Eddie empezó a salir con Sabrina, y la verdad se veian muy bien juntos, mi hermano estaba feliz, se veia que el estar con Sabrina le habia cambiado la vida, aparte de Rose los demas estabamos muy contentos por que Sabrina se alla enterado de la verdad, nos sentimos con mucha mas confianza con ella, ahora el otro problema era Matt. yo no queria que el se enterara, por lo menos aun no, que se diera cuenta solo igual que Sabrina.

Iba caminando hacia mi casillero, ya era la hora del almuerzo asi que esperaba juntarme con todos en la cafetería. ya iba llegando alla cuando vi a Eddie conversando con Matt y sabrina, me acerque a ellos.

- ¿entonce lo hacemos hoy? - desia Eddie.

- como que eso no deberias conversarlo en frente de Matt - le dije sonriendole, sabia que no hablaban de sexo, pero queria que me incluyeran en su conversación.

- no estamos hablando de eso - me dijo Matt riendose de mi comentario - es que estamos planeando salir hoy en la noche - dijo el - es viernes y salir a bailar no nos haria mal.

- ¿y donde iran? - les pregunte.

- seria mejor desir "vamos" no iremos a ningun lado sin ti - me dijo sabrina.

- OK me apunto ¿ pero iremos solo los cuatro ? - les pregunte.

- podriamos invitar e los demas, por ultimo a Bella y Edward - dijo Matt, si yo queria ir a bailar no queria que fueran mis padres.

- solo los cuatro - dijimos Eddie, Sabrina y yo al unisomo.

- OK - dijo Matt - iremos solos los cuatros.

- perfecto - dije yo bastante emosioneda por salir en la noche con Matt, me puse de puntillas y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

entonces quedamos en salir en la noche, Sabrina se iria con nosotros a nuestra casa ya que Alice se enteró que saldriamos hoy y se negó a que Sabrina se arreglara sola, Matt se iria a su casa y pasaria por nosotro, desidimos ir en el auto de mi papá y Matt estaba encantado de subirse a su auto.

horas despues

Ya nos encontramos en la casa, estabamos en mi habitacion, Alice tenia sobre mi cama una maleta enorme con puro maquillaje, me habia puesto una mini falda negra no demaciado pequena, ya que fue una condicion de mi papá para porder salir hoy, de camiseta llevaba un top straples rojo sangre que dejaba al descubuerto mi ombligo y llebaría para el supuesto frio un abrigo tambien rojo que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla.

Sabrina salio del baño con el conjunto que le dio Alice, le quedaba perfecto ya que las dos son de la misma talla y altura. Se veia preciosa. llevaba una camiseta tambien straples de color celeste, que le llegaba hasta debajo del tracero era totalmete ajustado y un pantalon negro tambien ajustado, le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y llevaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacon.

- Wow ! - esclame - te ves preciosa, de seguro a Eddie le da un ataque cuando te vea.

- gracias - dijo sonrojandose.

en eso entro mi mamá a la habiracion - pero que linda te ves - me dijo sonriendome - te ves hermosa y tu tambien sabrina, de seguro a Eddie le da un ataque cuendo te vea - le dijo lo mismo que yo.

- no me gustaria que le diara un ataque - dijo ella defendiedose.

- no te preocupes nuestro corazon es mas fuerte que una roca, a Eddie nada el pasara - dije calmandola - solo se quedara como estupido viendote.

- Matt ya llegó - nos informo mi mamá.

- y por que no me dijiste antes - dije lebantandome de cama - mejor bajo a verlo.

- tu no te mueves - me reprendio Alice - aun no termino contigo.

- ya estoy lista, no quiero parecer prostituta - le dije defendiedome.

- es verdad ya se ve hermosa asi - dijo mi mamá. le sonrei y bajamos a la sala, y como lo esperabamos Eddie al ver a Sabrina se le caia la baba, y se quedo como idiota mirandola. Bueno Sabrina no se quedo atras, la verdad mi hermano se veia demaciado guapo.

Matt nos esperaba en la sala con mi papá y Emmett, estaba de espaldas a mi.

- bueno, ya estamos listas - dije para llamar su atencion, el se lebanto del sofa y miro en mi direccion, valla ahora retomaba que Matt es muy gualpo, se veia increible con esa camisa negra ajustada y llevaba unos jeans oscuros. El se me quedo vieno medio embobado, Alice habia echo un muy buen trabajo - ¿nos vamos? - le dije, el solo asintio sin dejar de mirarme, mi papá le dio un golpe en el hombro para que despabilara, el solo lo miro riendose.

- vamonos - dijo.

- Matt ! - dijo mi papá - toma - dijo arrojandole las llaver se su auto - cuida mi auto - valla, mi papá le entrego las llaves del auto.

- te lo voy a cuidar.

salimos afuera y nos subimos al auto, como Matt manejaba yo iria en el asiento del copiloto y atras se irian Eddie y sabrina.

- lo pasaremos en grande - dijo mi hermano demaciado contento, esta seria la primera ves que iriamos a un antro y la verdad yo tambien estaba muy emosionada. ya no lucharía contra lo que sentia por Matt, dejaria que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad y si se nos da la oportunidad dejaria que las cosas pasaran.

Ibamos de camino al antro, y ya lo estabamos pasando de lo mejor, Matt dijo que era amigo de un guardia de la entrada que no tendriamos problemas para entrar por nuestra edad, o nuestra supuesta edad. Ivamos a medio camino y senti un aroma raramente familiar entrar por la ventana, la verdad es que no le tomé mayor importancia, solo disfrutaria de la noche junto a Mi Matt, que cada dia lo queria mas.

ya estabamos en al antro, buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, escontramos una mesa para cuatro, Matt estana a mi lado, del otro lado Eddie y en frente estaba Sabrina.

- ¿que quieren para beber? - nos preguntó Matt, la verdad es que no sabia.

- san..auh - le golpee el hombro a Eddie antes de que terminara de hablar, menos mal que mis reflejos son rapidos - no lo se jamas he bebido alcohol - dijo, Matt comenzo a reirse.

- te hace falta juntarte mas conmigo - le dijo aun riendose - y tu preciosa ¿que quieres? - me pregunto sonriendome.

- la verdad es que no se, tampoco nunca he bebido alcohol - le dije un poco apenada, el por supuesto no se rio de mi, pero Sabrina si.

- y pensaba que yo era la reprimida - nos dijo burlandose de los dos.

- ¿que le damos sabrina? - le pregunto.

- podriamos tomarnos un vodka naranja - ofrecio Sabrina, luego de pedir el supuesto vodka naranja nos dispusimos a beberlo, la verdad es que no era malo, solo un poco amargo, pero Matt dijo que ese era el savor, yo solo me reí pensar que cuanquier comida o bebida humana no era mejor que la sangre.

- no la cambio - me dijo Eddie en confidencia.

- yo tampoco - y comensamos a reirnos, los chicos nos miraban incredilos, por supuesto Matt mas que Sabrina, ella sospechaba de lo que hablabamos.

luego de bebernos el dichoso vodka nos fuimos a bailar, estabamos bailando los 4 en parejas, y la verdad es que Matt bailaba muy bien. Esta era una de las pocas veses que yo baila y no se me daba nada mal. Luego la musica cambio a una mas lenta Eddie y Sabrina bailaban muy apretados y se miraban con intesidad. Matt me tomó por la cintura y yo subí mis manos a su cuello y las entrelasé, el me miraba a los ojos y yo no podia despegar los mios de los de el, la verdad es que edoraba sus ojos, se podria desir que fue lo que hiso que me fijara en el.

seguiamos abrazados bailando, yo apolle mi cabeza en su pecho sintindo con mas fuerza los latidos de su corazon, tenia un sonido calmado, que me encantaba. Ya no podía negar mas lo que sentia por Matt, todo en el Habia disipado todos mis miedos del pasado, ahora solo importaba lo que teniamos y eso era lo que valia, de eso estaba completamente segura, Matt sin saber nada de mi padado ni de lo que soy logro enamorarme y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.

- te amo Renesmee - me dijo Matt a mi oido en un susurro, yo no supe que responder, solo lo mire a los ojos que tenia un brillo de esperanza, y por supuesto yo no mataria esa esperanza.

- esperame aquí - se me habia ocurrido una exelente idea de como confezarle lo que siento, le di un casto beso en los labios y sali de ahí en busca de mi cometido.

Matt POV

¿y ahora donde se fue? lo que si me dejaba mas tranquilo era el beso que me dio y su ronrisa al desime que la amaba, y era sierto, estaba locamente enamorado de Renesmee.

- ¿donde se fue? - me pregunto Eddie que seguia abrazado de mi hermana, yo me encogí de hombros.

- solo me dijo que la esperara aquí - le respondi buscandola con la mirada.

ya llevaba como dos minutos esperandola y aun no llegaba, ¿no habra uído? no, no creo, si me dio el beso fue por algo. En eso bajo el volumen de la musica, todos en el lugar comenzaron a pifear. salio un chico al esenario que debia ser el animador.

- chicos, chicos calma, la fiesta continual, solo que hay una persona que le gustaria cantarle una cancion al amor se su vida, los dejo con ella - comenzo a tocar la cancion, la verdad es que nunca la habia escuchado antes, y una chica comezo a cantar, esperes, esperen, esa voz la reconosco, es como el canto de los angeles, y ahí salio ella con sus andares calmados cantando su cancion, todos en el lugar comenzaron a aplaudirla y yo ni me movia, estaba embobado. Su cancion me llegaba al alma y ella me miraba a mi.

- valla pero que buena forma de declararse - me dijo Eddie tocando mis costillas con un codo - estubo mejor que la tulla - y comenzo a reirse. despues segumos mirando a mi milagro personal catar su cancion. cuando termino todos la aplaudieron incluido nosotros tres, llegó el animador a su lado y le ronreia, ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte mas, idiota!.

- pero que linda cancion ¿es tuya? - le pregunto el tipo hablando por el micrifono.

- la verdad es que si - le contesto ella emosionada.

- ¿y era para alguen en particular? - le preguntó, ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

- pue si y esta ahí - dijo apuntandome, los chicos solo reian, y mi sonrisa de idiota no me la quitaba nadie.

- pues un aplauso para la Renesmee - dijo el tipo y todos aplaudieron e inclullendome.

Renesmee llego a nuestro lado y los chicos la felicitaban por lo bien que cantaba, la verdad es que me sentia en las nuves, la cancion de Renesmee desia que me queria, eso me llenaba. ahora tenia algo sumamente claro, esta noche le pediria que fuera mi novia y no aceptaria un no por respuesta. de eso estaba completamente seguro.

- ¿te gusto? - me pregunto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- pero claro que me gusto - le dije abrazandola y lebantandola del suelo.

- era para ti - me dijo mirandome a los ojos, en los de ella habia un brillo hermoso, que me expresaban demaciadas cosas a la ves.

- oigan chicos ¿por que no nos vamos? - nos pregunto Sabrina - vamonos al mirados que esta en la carretera desde hay se pueden ver las luces de la ciuada.

todos asentimos y salimos del local, el mirador seria el lugar perfecto para mi cometido.


	16. rompiendo las barreras del pasado

Eddie POV

hoy lo estabamos pasando de lo mejor, Sabrina era una mujer muy divertida y amorosa a la ves, todo eso de que era muy timida habia quedado en el pasado, estos dias habian sido encreibles al lado de ella, y por supuesto en la universidad ya habia ganado el odio de varias chicas al esta de novia conmigo. pero me daba igual, yo la amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

ahora estabamos en el mirador que de verdad ninguno de los cuatro le tomaba importancia al dichoso mirador, con Sabrina estabamos dentro del auto en la parte de atras, mientras que Renesmee con Matt estaban fuera apollados en el barandal que daba al presipocio. y yo con mi preciosa Sabrina no dejabamos de besarnos, tenia que controlarme, se que por ahora no podemos pasar al siguente nivel, me da miedo no controlarme y hacerle daño.

- te amo Sabrina, no saves cuento te amo - le dije mirandola a los ojos.

- yo tambien te amo Eddie, y ahora mas que nunca, siempre te voy a querer - me dijo abazandome con fuerza y volviendo me a besar.

Renesmee POV

Definitivamente estoy completamente enamorada de Matt, de eso ya no tengo dudas. El es increible, despues de todo lo que pensé que no lograría, Matt supo enamorarme, despues de todos los miedos y condenas, Matt me enamoró.

ahora nos encontrabamos en el mirador, yo estaba apollada en el barandal y Matt frente a mi bien pegaditos abrazados, el me acariciaba mi rostro con un brillo de felicidad en el rostro sin dejar de mirarme.

- te amo Renesmee, eres la mujer de mi vida - dijo viendome a los ojos - ya no puedo vivir sin ti - apollo su frente a la mia sin dejar de mirarme y puso su mano en mi cuello, su contacto en mi piel causaba estragos y descargas electricas que jamas habia sentido - quiero que estes conmigo, jamas te hare daño, solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad - me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

ya no aguante mas y lo besé, subí mis manos a su cuello y tome su cabeza entre mis manos para profundisar el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile frenetico. El me aferro con mas fuerza por mi cintura, para apretarme con mas fuerza a el. este beso estaba cargado de sentimientos, ya no aguantaba mas estando lejos de el, amaba a Matt con locura y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

- yo tambien te amo - le dije separando levemente los labios - y quiero estar contigo, siempre - le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, el tambien rió y me abrazó con mas fuerza aun, comenzaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos, estaba feliz por poder amarlo así. esto no lo podía creer y lloraba de alegria.

- ¿ por que lloras ? - me pregunto frunciendo el ceño de preocupacion.

- no es nada, esque estoy feliz de estar contigo, jamas pense amarte así - le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos - gracias por no darte por vencido, te amo con mi vida - le dije volviendonos a besar.

ya no tenia miedos de nada, solo queria comenzar todo de nuevo al lado del amor de mi vida, que es Matt, nadie mas que el puede lograr romper todas las barreras del pasado, romper con la imprimacion, con todo lo que creí no volver a sentír jamas, y esto era distinto, este amor era puro, sin niguna condena, sin mentiras, sin desconfianza, todo era facil y verdadero.

desde hora solo buscaría la felicidad con Matt seguir con lo nuestro, que desde hoy en adelante jamas me separaré de el.

segimos besandonos por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos queria terminar este beso, Matt era increiblemente buen besador, sus labios eran el cielo.

de pronto sentí a lo lejos un ruido entre los ramas del bosque y unas pisadas acercandose, me separé de Matt asustada, inspiré para ver si reconocia el olor, y si, lo conocia a la perfeccion. No podia creer que en este momento mi peor pesadilla aya llegado hasta aca.

- ¿que ocurre Renesmee? - me pregunto Matt al ver mi cara de preocupacion, miré hacia el lugar donde provenia el sonido de las pisadas, y lo vi - ¿que pasa? - volvio a preguntar Matt mirando en la misma direccion que yo, el aun no lo podia ver.

- ¿que hace aqui? - sabia que no me haria daño a mi, pero conociendolo no me extrañaria que hiciera algo, y sobre todo temia por Matt, el era capaz de matarlo - Eddie ! - llame a mi hermano, yo sola no podria, al instante el se bajó del auto.

- sabrina quedate adentro - le dijo cerrando la puerta del auto, en eso aparecio el en forma de lobo, con el pelambre erizado, estaba furioso, el no despegaba los ojos de Matt y tenia una mirada de odio.

- wow ¿que es esa cosa? - pregunto Matt con cara de miedo y tomandome por la cintura a mi para retroceder.

- ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos - le dijo Eddie poniendose en frente se nosotros - te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermana - le dijo amenezandolo. el rostro de Matt estaba criapado de miedo, y no lo culpo, ver esa cosa para los humanos debe ser terrible. pero el no dejaba de ruñirle a Matt, si no hacia algo era capaz de matarlo y jamas podria vivir con eso.

- dejame tranquila, te dije que no queria volver a verte - le dije, el me miro por unos segundo y volvio a mirar a Matt sin cambiar su actitud - dejame tranquila Jacob - le grite.

Matt POV

¿ Que era esa cosa que me miraba con odio ? era una especia de perro gigante, su cabeza estaba a mi misma altura, y eso que estaba agazapado. Renesmee y Eddie le hablaban como si les entendiera y al parecer ya se conocían.

¿ que rayos era todo esto ? no creo que un perro pueda se tan grande y aparecer de la nada y querer atacarnos. Pero en este momento lo que mas temia era por Renesmee, su carita inundada por el miedo, y estaba su mano aferrada a la mia, como si supiera que el animal quería atacarme, ademas lo llamó Jacob, no creo que aya sido su mascota.

- alejate Jacob, te dije que no queria verte cerca de mi hermana si querias seguir con vida - definitivamente conocian al perro y al parecer algo tubo que tener con Renesmee, es como si la persiguera a ella - aun que ahora podria cobrar lo que le hisiste a mi hermana - ¿ que le habra hecho a Renesmee ? - y mirala ahora esta feliz con una persona que si la valora, y de verdad la quiere, no como tus estupidas maldiciones - el perro con eso mas se agazapó, de esta no nos salvamos.

- Eddie, no creo que sea buana idea provocarlo - le dije yo.

- jajaja - el se rió, como se le ocurre reirse en un momento así - mi querido amigo, no saves lo que soy capaz de hacer - dijo esto sin dejar de mirar al animal. La verdad no entendia nada.

el perro mas se agazapó y salto hacia mi, ahora si estaba muerto, en eso solo ví que se quedo quieto y se cayó al suelo retorsindose de dolor ¿ y ahora que le pasó ?, a mi lado vi que Eddie lo miraba sin pestañear, con cara de odio, el perro logro lebantarse y se lanzó contra Eddie, de su garganta salio un rogido, sono como un panal de avejas, el perro chocó contra Eddie, de esta si no se salva, Eddie fosegeo con el y luego el perro salio volando hacia atras golpeandose contra ur albol, cayó el suelo.

- vamonos ahora que esta inconciente - le hicimos caso y subimos al auto, Renesmee y Eddie se subieron el la parte de adelante y yo atras con Sabrina, el auto partio y mire en la direccion donde habia caido y habia un hombre en el lugar. salimos de ahí a toda velicidad.

- ¿que era eso? - pregunto sabrina.

- un hombre lobo - dijo Eddie ¿que? ¿un hombre lobo?

- ¿y no se supone que esas cosas son solo leyenda? - inquirí yo.

- hay demaciadas cosas de lo que crees leyenda que si existen - dijo Eddie

- ¿y por que perseguia a Renesmee? - le pregunte.

- maldito - susurro Renesmee - maldito, maldito.

- ya tranquila, esta es la ultima ves que se te acerca - le dijo Eddie.

- yo no queria que Matt supiera, con esto tendremos que contarle todo - Renesmee solo hablaba en susurros, estaba como ida, pero ahora ¿de que hablaba?¿que era lo que no me queria contar? - lo siento Matt - se veia realmente mal, me incorporé de mi asiento, para acercarme al de ella. le acaricie su carita, para que supiera que a pesar de todo no la dejaria.

- ¿era por esto que no querias salir conmigo? - le pregunte, por que por algo le dio tantas vueltas al asunto y no quería salir conmigo. Si desde la primera ves que nos vimos supe que teníamos quimica, ella solo asintio.

- el maltito de Jacob me maldijo, crei que nunca me podria enamorar, por eso que no estube contigo desde antes - se dio la vuelta para mirarme y tomó mi mano - pero yo te amo, juro que es verdad - me dijo apretando fuertemente mi mano y mirandome a los ojos, yo le sonrei.

- lo se, y ten en cuenta que lo que ocurra esta noche, estaremos juntos - ella me sonrio y me dio un casto beso, los chicos solo reian.

- llama a mi papá, y dile lo que ocurrio - le dijo Renesmee a Eddie, el solo tomo su celular y marco.

- papá, hola soy Eddie, tubimos un problema... nos encontramos con Jacob - al otro lado escuche los gritos de una mijer, debia ser ser su mamá - no te preocupes estamos todos bien... ahora vamos para la casa... OK, yo les digo - corto la llamada - dise que los llevemos a su casa que Alice y Jasper estaran allá para quedarse en la noche con ustedes, dise que los demas saldran a buscarlo, mi papá y mi mamá se quedaran en la casa esparandonos - le dijo esto ultimo a Renesmee.

llegamos a mi casa y ahí ya estaba Alice y Jasper, nos bajamos del auto.

- ¿estan todos bien? - nos pregunto Jasper, nosotros asentimos - es mejor que entremos a la casa, Eddie, Renesmee. Edward y Bella los esperan el la casa - ellos dos asintierron.

- sera mejor que entremos - dijo Alice, me di la vuelta para despedirme de Renesmee, ella se acercó a mi.

- no te preocupes, estando Alice y Jasper con ustedes no les pasará nada - me dijo abrazandome, yo tambien le abrace, da lo mismo lo que ocurra esta nocha, mañana estaremos junto y eso es lo que importa.

- te amo - le dije lebantando su rostro con mi mano para mirarla a los ojos.

- yo tambien te amo - me dijo, con la otra mano la tome por el cuellos para besarla, ella respondo al instrante, nos fundimos en un apacionado beso y ella no me soltaba de mi cintura - nos vemos mañana - me dijo dandome otro pequeño beso.

- mañana cuando todo esto termine voy a ir a verte - le dije - aproposito, me debes una conversacion - le dije acordandome de lo que dijo en el auto.

ella suspiró y volvio a mirarme - te prometo que te contaré todo, ya no habran mas secretos entre los dos - me dijo jurando.

- OK - le dije y le di otro beso.

- enserio chico, ya mañana se veran de nuevo - nos dijo Sabrina separandonos con una sonrisa, nostros tambien nos reimos.

Con Sabrina entramos a la casa, y yo subí a la habitacion de mis padres para ver por la ventana, vi que en el patio Renesmee y Eddie seguian conversando con Alice y Jasper, en eso vi que corrian al auto a una velocidad inhumana ¿que rayos es todo esto?, es posible que existan todas estas cosas, al parecer si, ese perro como dijo Eddie era un hombre lobo, lo que hiso Eddie, el lo miraba sin pestañear y el perro se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, la fuerza que tubo para empujarlo y forcejear con el ¿que habra sido eso?. lo unico que tengo claro es que los Cullen esconden algo y al parecer Sabrina lo sabe. y como si estubiera escuchando, Sabrina entro a la habitacion.

- ¿tu saves lo que esta pasando? - le pregunte sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- si - contesto ella, me di la vuelta para mirarla - pero es algo que yo no te puedo desir, eso le corresponde a Renesmee - me repondio ella.

Ahora de lo unico que estaba seguro es que pase lo que pase no dejare a Renesmee.


	17. enfrentando el pasado

Renesmee POV

esto no podia creerlo, por que el dia que se que amo a Matt, Jacob aparece, y ademas queria matarlo. por lo menos gracia a Eddie pudimos salir de ahí, el nunca habia usado su don así, de echo desde que supo que lo tenia nunca mas lo uso, dijo que le daba miedo ser como Jene. pero ahora eso no le importó y lo uso para protegernos, porque en todo este tiempo que hemos vivido aqui, Matt se convirtio en al mejor amigo de Eddie.

ya estabamos llegando a la casa, ya sabemos que estando ahí a Jacob no se le ocurriara hacer nada, por que estara mi mamá y todos savermos que prefiere estar mal con todos excepto con ella.

llegamos a la casa y bajamos del auto, de inmediato salieron mis papás de la casa, y mi mamá corrio a abrazarnos.

- me tenian preocupada - dijo soltandonos del abrazo - ¿ estan bien ? - nos pregunto inspeccionandonos.

- mamá estamos bien - le dijo Eddie sonriendole, eso la calmó.

- ¿que mierda hace Jacob aca? estamos a kilimetros de Forks y se le ocurre venir a molestarte - dijo enfadada.

- no lo se, pero eso ya no me importa, yo estoy con Matt ahora, y lo amo - les dije para que supieran que el idiota de Jacob no me importaba.

- es verdad, pero eso mas lo enfurecerá, saber que ahora estas con Matt - dijo mi papá - pero no te preocupes, a Matt no le pasará nada - dijo esto calmandome - Bella, ¿ crees que sera mejor salir a buscarlo ? - mi mamá asintió - Eddie cuida a tu hermana ¿ si ?.

- si, no te preocupes - dijo Eddie asintiendo. Ellos saliron hacia al bosque a ver si encontraban a Jacob, y con mi hermano entramos a la casa, se dirigio a la cosina abrio el frigorifico y saco una bolsa de sangre.

- mi papá se va a enojar contigo - le dije cuando empezaba a beber la sangre de la misma bolsa. el se encogio de hombros - en serio se va a enojar.

- eso ahora no importa, no puedo salir a casar ahora porque estoy contigo, ademas Sabrina me dejo seco - y volvio a beber, a mi tambien me bajo la sed al olerla. Así que me dirigí al frigorifico y saqué una bolsa para mi - ¿un brindis? - me dijo acercando hacia mi su bolsa, yo lo miré ingredula ¿de que podriamos brindar?¿que Jacob quiso atacar a Matt? - por que hoy empesaste de novia con Matt - aaaa, eso cambia la cosa, yo lebanté mi bolsa y las hicimos chocar. Seguimos bebiendola hasta que se termino.

en eso sentinos el ruido de alguen acercandose, me relaje al sentir pisadas humanas o de vampiro.

- no te relajes, no son ellos - me dijo Eddie, ya estaba arta de estar escondiendome del idiota, comense a caminar hacia la puerta desidida a encararlo - ¿ que haces ? - me pregunto Eddie.

- que crees tu, enfrentarlo, ya estoy aburrida de esconderme - le dije sin detenerme - tendra que escucha todo lo que le tengo que desir - dije saliendo hacia el patio de atras, que era en donde provenia el sonido de las pisadas, y hay estaba el, en su forma humana, cuando me vio salir de la casa bajó la mirada, yo me paré al llegar al cerped y me crusé de brazos.

- ¿ que quieres ? - le dije con voz agria, en eso sale Eddie de la casa y se poné al lado mio - ¿ por que estas aquí ? ¿ no te quedo claro el mensaje que te mande con mi mamá disiendo que no queria volver a verte ?

- me engañaste - me acusó ¿ y yo cuando lo habia engañado ? - estas con ese humano - me dijo mirandome a los ojos. yo comence a reirme a carcajadas.

- no creo que eso sea engañar, hace tiempo que nosotros dos terminamos ¿ no lo recuedas ? - de dije como si fuera obvio.

- lo de nosotros no se puede terminar, esto es para siempre - dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- saves, tu estupida imprimacion me da lo mismo, no por eso me ataras a tí - le dije viendolo a los ojos para que supiera que le desia la verdad.

- si es por lo que paso ese dia en mi casa - dijo y recorde el dia que el idiota no me escucho, el dia que lo unico que le importó fue saciar sus nesesidades de sexo - y lo siento por eso - se disculpo.

- no es solo por eso, bueno eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, lo que me molestó fueros tus mentiras, el haberme imprimado cuando yo era un bebé, eso fue lo que hiso tomar mi desicion de dejarte - le dije apuntandolo con mi dedo.

- pero tu me amas - me dijo con el rostro crispado en dolor por mis palabras, la verdad es que su dolor no me importaba - y eso no lo cambiaras nunca.

- yo no te amo - le dije, el lebantó su mirada para verme a los ojos - tu mataste todo lo que algun día sentí por ti, yo amo a Matt, el es mi vida, y ninguna maldita imprimacion va a cambiar lo que siento por el.

- NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE EL - me grito.

- no le grites a mi hermana - le dijo Eddie adelantandose un paso - dejala, ella ya tomo si desicion, dejala.

- TU NO TE METAS - esta ves si que estaba furioso.

- ¿ o que ?¿ me mataras ? - le dijo Eddie confiado de si mismo - veamos si despues de eso mis padres te dejan vivo - eso a Jacob ni lo calmo, el seguia combulsionandose - vamos, trata de atacarme - lo retó.

- Eddie, no lo provoques - le pedi a Eddie, jacob seguia combulsionandose.

Jacob de convirtio en lobo destrosando la ropa que traía, Eddie se puso delante de mi y se agazapó.

- ni se te ocurra acerte a ella - le dijo Eddie que seguia agazapado, Jacob le gruñó, algo que Eddie le respondio con otro grunido, que era el sonido como de un panal de abejas, esta ves Jacob fue demaciado rapido, por lo cual Eddie no pudo consentrarse, yo retrosedi varios pasos hacia atras, tenia miedo que le pasara algo a Eddie.

- Eddie, ten cuidado - le dije yo, ellos comezaron a atacarse, tenia que hacer algo, Jacob era mas fuerte que Eddie - JACOB PARA - le grite pero ni me escuchó, me lance sobre el pero me empujó y cai golpeandome con una roca la cabeza, ahy! me dolio, en eso lo unico que vi fue que Jacob mordio a Eddie en las costilla.

- aaaaaaa - senti el quejido de Eddie antes de caer inconsiente en el suelo. Luego vi una brisa pasar por mi lado y Jacob chocar contra un arbol, en eso vi que era mi mamá que lo habia ampujado.

- Jacob, maldito, mordiste a mi hijo - dijo ella furiosa.

- Renesmee ¿ estas bien? - llegó mi papá a mi lado y me ayudo a lebantarme, corrí a ver a mi hermano que se encontraba desangrandose en el suelo - Eddie, despierta - lo movio mi papá, pero el ni se quejo - no te preocupes - le dijo a Eddie - yo me voy a encargar que el idiota pague - dijo lebantandose y mirando en direccion a Jacob - te dije que no te acercaras a mis hijos - dijo furioso, yo solo tenia a Eddie en mis brazos y tenia mi mano puesta en su herida para calmar la hemorragea.

- mirala Jacob - le dijo mi mamá - ¿ esto es lo que quieres, verla asi ? ¿ verla destruida por tu culpa ? - le desia a gritos - yo la vi mal demaciado tiempo por tu culpa para verla una ves mas así - dijo apuntando en mi direccion, y yo no hacia nada mas que llorar, queria que mi hermano despertara.

- dejala ir - le dijo mi papá - si la dejas, olvidare todo lo que has echo - le dijo mas calmado - y te prometo que no guardare recor contigo - Jacob lo penso por barios minutos, el no dejaba de mirarme.

- deja que sea feliz - le dijo mi mamá mas calmada, Jacob la miró y bajó la cabeza.

- Eddie, por favor despierta - le dije en un susurro - por favor hermanito - le rogué esta ves - JACOB, ERES UN MALDITO - le grité furiosa mirandolo a los ojos - dejame en paz - el me miro fijamente a los ojos, tenia la exprecion sombria.

- Renesmee ya tomo si desicion - le dijo mi papá - dejala, yo te dije que queria que ella tubiera eleccion, si es esta, yo la apollo - Jacob desvio la vista a mi papá - y no esta en mala manos - dijo mirandome, volví a mirar a Eddie.

Bella POV

Vi desaparecer a Jake en el bosque, me di la vuelta para ir a ver a Eddie, el aun seguia en el suelo inconsiente, me acerque a el y me arrodille a su lado, Edward estaba viendole la herida, cuando lebanto su camisa se la vi, algo se me contrajo en el pecho al verla, era enorme tenia los dientes de Jacob marcados y desde las mismas salia sangre.

- llevemoslo dentro - dijo Edward tomandolo en brazos y entrando a la casa, yo abrace a Renesmee que seguia llorando.

- ya tranquila, va a estar bien - le dije para que se calmara, ella asintio y escondio sus rostro en mi cuello - y Jacob no se acercará a ti, vas a estar tranquila.

Entramos a la casa y subismos al tercer piso que es ahí donde estan las habitaciones de Eddie, de Renesmee, la mia y Edward, entramos a la habitacion de Eddie y el estaba acostado en la cama apollado del costado bueno, Edward estaba hablando con Carlisle para que volviera a casa, el aun seguia sin despertar.

Al rato llegaron los demas excepto Alice y Jasper que se quedarian en casa de Matt por si a Jake le daba denuevo la locura. Carlisle nos hiso salir le la Habitacion de Eddie para curarlo y solo se quedo dentro con Edward.

- ¿crees que vuelva? - me preguntó Rose.

- no lo creo - le respondí - y mas le vale que no vuelva a acercarse a ninguno de los dos - le dije volviendo a enojarme, como se le ocurre al idiota de Jake morder a mi niño, esta era primera ves que lo veia tan mal, Eddie era un chico fuerte, pero esta ves Jake se ecsedio. Cuando Eddie depierte iré a hablar con el, se que si no lo hago volvera a molestar a Renesmee y ademas para saber que piensa.

Soy una estupida, despues de todas las idioteses que Jake hace sigo siendo su amiga, no se como le aguanto tanto, y al parecer Edward tambien, por lo que le dijo hoy, se ve que no quiere estar enojado con el, ademas Jake nos a ayudado arto, solo ultimamente que se a puesto medio estupido.

Eddie desperto serca de las 5 de mañana, Carlisle le recomendo quedarse en cama hasta que se le curara 100% la herida, eso a Eddie no le alegro mucho, pero termino haciendole caso, al rato despues salí de la casa a buscar a Jake, ojala aun no se alla ido, segui su efluvio y lo encontre serca de un acantulado. Llegue a su lado y me sente, el solo miraba hacia la nada, con el rostro sin ninguna exprecion, se quedo bastante tiempo sin desir nada, hasta que lo sentí tomar aire para hablar.

- siento lo que pasi con tu hijo - dijo con voz monotona y sin cambiar la exprecion de su rostro - tambien lamento haber tratado de matar al novio de Nessy, y lamento haberla echo llorar tanto tiempo.

- el lo ultimo te equivocas - le dije para que tubiera las cosas claras - desde que llegamos aquí Renesmee jamas volvio a llorar por ti - el me miro aun sin cambiar la exprecion - solo que la veia siempre de mal humos y triste, ella pensaba que estaba maldita, que jamas podria enamorarse de nadie - le dije para que comprendiera - la vi así hasta hace unos pocos dias, se que Matt es un buen tipo, ademas quiere mucho a Renesmee, y tambien se que ella lo quiere - Jake con el ultimo comentario no hiso nada, solo volvio a mirar a la nada.

- yo solo queria saber como estaba, por eso vine, pero cuendo la vi besandose con el, y ademas de una manera que jamas lo hiso conmigo, eso me descontroló - dijo con calma en la voz, se veia que con todo esto sufría, y yo tambien odio verlo sufrir, pero estaba mi familia ante todo, y de ese lado me pondria siempre - la ira me sobrepaso y solo queria matarlo, luego tu hijo hiso algo que me dejo paralizado y me retorcia de dolor - ¿que? Eddie uso su don, eso jamas lo hace, al parecer Jake si se sobrepaso para que Eddie reacconara así - y despues de eso, esperé para hablar con ella, yo jamas la eschuche hablar con tanta amagura en su voz - dijo esto mirandome - me dijo que no me amaba, que amaba al otro tipo, eso si me descontrolo, y ataqué a tu hijo - en este momento comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Jake.

- solo te pido que la dejes, que sea feliz, ella esta bien ahora - le dije abrazandolo, para que supiera que tenia mi apollo - no me pidas que intervenga por ti, ella ya eligió, respeta su desicion.

- es segunda ves que pierdo lo que mas amo - me dijo desviando la mirada - ya te perdi a ti, ahora pierdo a Nessy.

- ya encontraras a la mujer indicada.

- ella era la indicada.

- si la vida quiso esto, significa que no lo era - le dije sinceramente, yo no seria la que le hiciera mas iluciones con Renesmee.

- pero estamos imprimados - dijo aun llorando.

- quizas eso no funciona con vampiros, o quisas si se pueda romper - la verdad es que eso no lo sabia, lo que si estaba segura es que Renesmee estaba enamorada de Matt.

- quizas, lo unico que tengo seguro es que la perdi.

- eso fue porque no fuiste sincero con ella cuando te lo pidio, y ademas sabes que a ella jamas de gusto que la obligaran a alguien, y se sentia obligada contigo - le dije parandome - solo deja que sea feliz, ahora me tengo que ir, sali escondida de la casa y se enojaran conmigo - le dije con una lebe sonrisa - y espero que nos veamos pronto - me detuve - pero que sea en otras circunstancias, no como ahora, yo te llamo - le dije y comece a correr de vuelta a la casa, se que hice bien al hablar con el, me ayudo a comprender que Jake sufria mucho por esto, la verdad es que no le guardo ningun rencon, Jake sigue sindo mi amigo.


	18. no me importa lo que seas

Renesmee POV

ya todo habia pasado, Jacob se fue, mi mamá hablo con el en la madrugada, eso a mi, ni a Eddie ni a nadie de agradó, pero dijo que todo estaba bien que no me molestaria mas, eso igual me tranquilizo, por lo que dijo Alice cuando llamó es que ya venian en camino, los cuatro, eso igual me descomponia, tenia que contarle todo a Matt.

lo que si me tranquilizaba es que me dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara seguiriamos juntos, agh que rabia, yo aun no queria que el supiera, y todo por culpa de Jacob, otra cosa mas a su lista para odiarlo.

por lo menos Eddie ya habia despertado en la mañana, y estaba enojadicimo por no haber sido el quien mordio. Entre a su habitacion y aun seguia acostado, mi abuelo dijo que no podria moverse hasta que se curara, otra ves le llevaba sangre, segun mi papá la necesitaria despues de toda la que perdio, y mi hermano no se quejaba.

- hola! - dije casi cantando - te traje otra - la verdad me siento culpable por lo que le paso, si no hubiera sido tan dura con el chucho, Eddie no estaria así.

- gracia - me dijo sonriendome, le etregue el vaso - ¿ya estas bien? - me pregunto preocupado.

- deberia ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta - le dije bajando la mirada - lo siento, fue mi culpa - le dije con tristeza, Eddie fruncio el ceño.

- no hables estupideses, no fue tu culpa, ese idiota jamas se debio aparecer por aquí - en eso entro el torbellino Sabrina, que venia con el rostro plasmado en preocupacion.

- ¿ como estas ?¿ estas bien ? pero como te hicieron esto ? ¿ fue ese perro ? maldicion, - dijo eso demaciado rapido, le dio un besito a Eddie.

- tranquila, ya estoy bien - dijo, sabrina se sentó a su lado, en eso entro Matt a la habitacion y Eddie abentó el vaso de sangre abajo de la cama, al parecer no alcanzo a verlo. Yo me lebante de mi asiento y lo abrace, el respondio al instante, me puse de puntillas y le di un besito.

- ¿que te pasó? - le pregunto a Eddie.

- el chucho me mordio - le dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- esta no la cuentas dos veses - le dijo Matt.

- que va, se necesita mas que un chucho perro para acabar conmigo - le dijo riendose.

- hablando de eso - me miro - tenemos una conversacion pendiente - yo solo asentí, lo tome de la mano y salimos de la habitacion de Eddie.

- conversemos afuera - el asintio, salimos al patio tracero y llegamos hasta donde comenzaban los arboles del bosque, me sente en el suelo y le se sentó frente a mi - esto es en verdad complicado - le dije mirandolo a los ojos, no queria tener esta conversacion - bueno, para empezar tienes que saber que Jacob es mi ex novio - el me miro fijamente.

- puedo comprenderlo, ademas ya sabia que habia otra persona en tu pasado - me miró significativamente - y eso no me importa, lo unico que quiero es estar contigo - eso me calmó.

- como sabes, Jacob, es un hombre lobo, cuando yo era pequeña el me imprimo - Matt me miraba sin comprender - es una estupides, pero lendo directo al grano, yo no soy una persona normal - aqui viene lo que no quiero desirle.

- da lo mismo quien seas, eso no me importa - ya entiendo como me enamoré de el.

- todo lo que desimos en la universidas no es sierto - le dije viendolo a los ojos, la verdad es que era mejor que se enterara ahora, no queria que hubiera nungun secreto entre los dos - partiendo por la edad - el me miro con el rostro interrogante.

- y entonse ¿cuantos años tienes? - me pregunto, me reí y me sonroje.

- tengo 7 años - dije mirando al suelo.

- ¿pero como es eso posible? - estaba demaciado incredulo

- bueno aqui va, somos vampiros - listo se lo dije, ya no hay vuelta atras.

- ¿vampiros? - inquirio el, yo solo asentí - no lo hubiera creido si me lo dises unos dias atras, pero despues de añoche puedo creer cuanquier cosa - me dijo con una pequeña muestra de alegria en su voz - ¿tu tambien? - me pregunto, claro yo soy distinta a los demas vampiros.

- solo la mitad - el me miro con su rostro de no entender nada - yo naci así, mi padre es un vampiro y mi madre en ese entonces era humana - en su rostro habia señas que estaba entendiendo - por eso que creci tan rapido y Eddie tambien.

- osea que el es igual a ti - se aclaro - Bella y Edward soy sus padres ¿sierto? - valla, pero que inteligente, yo solo asenti, Matt comenzo a reirse - siempre supe que algo raro habia ahí jajaj - que bueno que lo tome con tan buen humos -osea que Edward es mi suegro - con eso nos reimos los dos.

seguimos conversando por largo rato, le conte lo de nuestros dones, las cosas que podiamos hacer, en general todo, lo mejor de todo es que a Matt no le importo lo que fuera.

- saves que lo que eres no me importa - me dijo, yo estaba sentadas a orcadas en sus piernas y el apollado en un arbol - yo te voy a amar siempre y eso no cambiará nunca - pero que lindo era Matt, con razon me enamoré locamente de el.

- yo tambien te voy amar siempre - le dije viendolo a los ojos, comesamos a besarnos, la verdad es que Matt me hacia ver las estrellas con sus besos. nos fundimos en un apacionado beso, su lengua danzaba entre la mia haciandome sentir mariposas en el estomago.

luego de un rato entramos a la casa, Matt no dejaba de reirse con que Edward y Bella fueran mis padres-

- ¿así que eres mi suegro? - le dijo a mi papá, yo comece a reirme a carcajadas.

- no me llames suegro - le dijo viendolo serio.

era muy bueno que las cosas hayan salido bien, ahora solo nos quedaba seguir estandolo, y con Matt a mi lado eso seria facil.

la verdad es que no podria estar mas feliz de estar junto a Matt, sabia que el seria increible conmigo, eso lo se, lo presiento, y estoy completamente segura que esto será para siempre.


	19. mi primera ves

Renesmee POV

ya llevaba tres meses saliendo con Matt, y la verdad es que jamas que equivoque con el, el era increible conmigo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, en la universidad ya todos sabian que eramos novios y ya me habia ganado el odio de varia chicas, sobre todo de sus ex, la verdad a mi me daba igual con cuantas estubo antes, lo que importaba es que ahora estaba conmigo y yo era su unico y verdadero amor.

por otro lado Eddie con Sabrina tambien estan muy bien, lo que si algo raro le pasa y no nos quiere contar, lo que si se es que mi papá sabe y por supuesto Matt tambien, antes le preguntaba pero me dijo que le prometio a Sabrina no contarnos nada, la verdad lo comprendo, es un secreto de hermanos, como yo tambien tengo secretos con Eddie que todavia le da miedo tener intimidad con Sabrina, me da pena por el, pero es mejor así, si se siente inseguro mejor no forzar nada.

ahora me encontraba sola en la casa, todos se habian ido a cazar y la verdad es que yo no tenia ganas de ir. Asi que estaba aqui aburridisma viendo television, Matt me dijo que hoy no podria venir a verme porque tenia unos trabajos importantes que hacer, así que no tenia a quien llamar.

sentí el movimieto de un auto acercandose, podria ser Sabrina, me lebante les sofá y miré por la ventana, era el auto de Matt que venia entrando por el sendero,¡ Matt me vino a ver ! saltaba de alegria, ya no me quedaria sola, y cual mejor compañia que mi guapo novio.

abri la puerta de la casa entes que se bajara del auto, cuando se bajó me sonrio y camino hacia donde estaba yo, salte sobre el, enrollando mis piernas a su cintura y abrazandolo con fuerza por el cuello.

- viniste - le dije y lo bese - te eché de menos - le dije bajandome de el.

- yo tambien, por eso vine a verte - miró hacia dentro al no escuchar ruido - ¿esta sola? - me preguntó, yo asentí.

- fueron a cazar, y no tenia ganas de ir - le dije cuando entrabamos a la casa.

- se siente raro - dijo mirando hacia al seguendo piso - no escuchar a los revoltosos de tu familia - dijo esto riendose y yo tambien.

este momento no lo dejaria pasar ¿ cuantas veses estaremos solos con Matt en la casa? y la respuesta es obvia. Tomé a Matt por el cuello para atraerlo a mi y porder besarlo, el respondio al instante a mi beso, me tomo por la cintura con fuerza y me aferró al el. Al parecer los dos estabamos pensando en lo mismo, el beso tomo mas fuerza y mas intencis¡dad, la verada ya comenzaba a sentir cosas en mi bajo bientre, jamas habia sentido esto antes, me sentia inuandada por el placer.

- Matt - dije separandome lebemente de sus labios - vamos a mi habitación - le dije viendolo a los ojos, Matt me sonrio y no dijo nada.

llegamos a mi habitacion, cerré la puerta con llave y me volvi hacia Matt, el me miraba significatibamente, me acerque a el y volví a besarlo, el beso siguia intencificandose, yo ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba a Matt dentro de mi,

- hazme tuya Matt - dije sin abrir mis ojos, el no respondio, solo siguio besandome, desendio hasta mi cuello, las piernas me fallaban, nos sentamos en la cama, tomé el sierre de su poleron y lo baje hasta que se soltaron ambos lados, el termino por sacarselo, volvio a besarme y tomo mis manos con las de el, me recosto en la camá y volvio a besarme el cuello. Mi papá me mataria por esto, pero da igual, nesecito a Matt.

comence a desbrochar los botones de su camisa hasta que llegue el ultimo, pasé mis manos por su torso, valla, que bien tonificado estaba Matt, subí con mis manos tocando todo su torso hasta llegar a sus humbros para deslisar su camisa, el terminó por sacarselo, luego me miro a los ojos con una ronrisa.

- me llebas ventaja - dijo sonriendome, me sacó mi sweter por arriba de mi cabeza, solo quede con mi sostén, me tocó la cintura, su contacto causaba estragos en mi piel, subio con sus manos hasta mis senos y los tocó por encima del sosten, el volvio a besarme, le desabroché el boton de su pantalon y comence a bajarlo con mis manos, se lo saqué por completo y quedó solo en sus boxer, valla que hombre tenia como novio. Matt desabrochó mi pantalón y lo sacó por completo dejandome solo en mi ropa interior, se posiciono entre mis piernas y senti la precion de su virilidad. Matt termino por sacar mi ropa interior y tambien la de el.

- Matt, ya no le se mas vueltas y hazmelo - le rogue al borde de la locura - te amo Matt - le dije viendolo a los ojos - hazme tuya - casi le rogue.

- yo tambien te amo Mi Renesmee - se podicionó en mi entrada y entro lentamente en mi, gemí ante el contacto, esto era tocar el cielo, Matt comenzo a moverse dentro de mi, sus movimientos eran profundos y lentos. poco a poco fue moviendose con mas rapidez, y comence a sentirme aun mas mojada y exitada, cada minuto mas sentia dentro de mi interior, mis quegidos y los de Matt se mezclaban, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos apunto de colapsar, Matt comenzo a moverse mas freneticamente hasta que llegue el extasis, Matt llego a los seguendos despues de mi y cayó desplomado sobre mi, nuestras respiraciones eran erraticas, era primera vez que me sentia tan cansada, Matt se acostó a mi lado mirando hacia el techo.

- eso estubo estupendo - le dije epollandome en su pecho.

- estubo encreible - me respondio el volviendo a besarme - eres increible Renesmee.

yo negue con mi cabeza - tu eres increible - le conteste sonriendole, el tambien me sonrió - te amo Matt.

- ¿ fue tu primera ves sierto ? - yo me sonroje y asentí con mi cabeza - eso es precioso mi niña - dijo esto y apolle mi cabeza en su pecho, poco a poco comece a sentir sueño.

Mi Matt era todo lo que siempre quise de un hombre, ahora me habia entregado a al en cuerpo y alma, se que ahora vendria el enfado del siglo de mi papá, pero se que lo comprenderia, solo me tenia que preocupar que no matara a Matt despues de esto. pero ya estaba todo echo y yo estaba feliz por eso.

en la mañana desperte al sentir unos ruidos afuera, en eso reaccione, si mi papá me pillaba así fusilaría a Matt. Me incorporé en la cama y vi que el seguia dormido, se veia tan lindo.

- Matt, amor despierta - lo muví un poquito, pero el solo volvio a abrazarme - Matt llegaron - pero nada, comence a darle besitos en el rostro, con eso sonrio - Matt, despierta ya llegaron - en eso abrio los ojos.

- mmm, que rico es despertarse así - dijo ronriendo.

- no será nada rico si mi papá te mata - le dije, el me miró extrañado - acaban de llegar.

- ¿ estamos metidos en problemas ? - me pregunto con una lebe rastro de miedo en el rostro.

en eso sentí que abrieron la puerta de entrada a la casa - ¿ que es ese olor ? - escuche la voz de Eddie. Matt me miro con miedo.

- bamos entra al baño - dije poniendome mi bata, Matt se lebanto, tomó su ropa y entro al baño, en eso sentí los pasos acercandose a la habitacion.

- Renesmee Cullen - escuche la voz enojada de mi papá, en el baño se sintio la risa de Matt.

- no te rias - le dije.

- Renesmee abre la puerta - eso no fue una pregunta, fue una orden.

- ¿ por favor ? - dije yo, me rei por eso - se pide por favor, esta es la habitacion de una jovencita.

- abre la puerta - abri lentamente la puerta con una ronrisa de inocencia, a estas altura no tenia nada de inocente - que linda ronrisita - dijo sonriendo falsamente - ¿ donde esta el degraciado ? - me paré en frente de la puerta del baño.

- ¿ no le haras nada sierto ? no querras ver a tu unica hija llorar de pena por un amor pedido - dije haciendo un puchero, en eso senti el agua de la ducha del baño, que lindo el se baña mientras yo trato que no lo maten.

- y tu no tienes ni arrepentimiento - me acuso ¿ y porque debia arrepentirme ? con la noche que pasé - y tampoco me interesa ver en tu cabesita las cosas que piensas ahora - como se me ocurre tener estos recuerdos ahora, en eso entró a la habitacion mi salvacion viviente.

- Edward, ya bamos dejala que se lebante - dijo mi mamá con una ronrisa en el rostro.

- no la defiendas - le dijo.

- ya bamos, con enojarte no conseguiras nada, ya esta todo echo - dijo riendose empujando a mi papá a la salida de la habitacion.

- los quiero - le dije cuando salieron de la habitacion, en eso entre al baño y Matt se seguia bañando - ya se fue.

- que bueno, tenia miedo que me matara - dijo riendose - ¿ por que no te bañas conmigo ? - dijo asomando su cabeza atraves de la cortina, que guapo se veia mojado, ya no piense esas cosas que ahora si lo matan.

- no creo que sea buena idea estando todos abajo y que ademas tienen un oido super sonico - de dije sonriendo. el salio de la ducha y entre yo - sera mejor que me esperes en la habitacion, todavia esta bien enojado - le dije empesando a bañarme.

- si, esta bien, quiero seguir con vida - ambos reimos de eso - te espero en la habitacion - dijo saliendo, pobre de mi Matt, lo que tiene que soportar con un suegro sobreprotector. que ademas es menor que el, el novio de 21 años y el papá de 17 muy linda convinacion.


	20. visitas

Eddie POV

Definitivamente mi papá estaba furioso, ya habian pasado bario minutos y aun no se le pasaba, ademas que Renesmee aun no vajaba con Matt menos se calmaba. Estabamos en la sala del television viendo el partido de Emmett y la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo.

- ¿ se te pasó ? - le pregunte por enecima ves, ademas que era para molestarlo, no creo que mi actitud sea buena para calmarlo - relajate, ademas no es tan malo - el me miro con el ceño fruncido, se removio en el sofá y cambio la exprecion.

- tienes razón - valla, hasta que se relajó - mi enojo no cambiará las cosas, lo hecho, hecho esta - dijo, luego sonrio - le hubieras visto la cara de miedo a Renesmee - ambos reimos de eso.

- me la imagino ¿ y que hizo Matt ? - le pregunte aun riendome.

- se escondió en el baño - los dos reimos a carcajadas de eso.

llegó Alice a la sala con cara enojada, se sento el el sofá donde estaba Emmett con los bazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

- ¿ que ocurrio ahora ? - le pregunto Emmett sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

- tenemos visitas - dijo mirando a mi papá, el se encogio de hombros en señal que no le importaba - viene el clan de Denali - ¿ y eso que tiene de malo ?

- no tiene nada de malo - respondio mi papá a la pregunta que hice en mi mete.

en eso entro mi mamá a la sala tambien venia enojada ¿ que les pasa a todos hoy ?. vi que Renesmee asomó la cabeza desde el seguendo piso y Matt estaba detras de ella, al ver que mi papá estaba calmado bajaron, ¿ acaso no savia disimular ? la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie.

- ¿ que les pasa a ustedes dos que estan con esa cara ? - les pregunto a Alice y a mi mamá - ¿ tambien estan enojadas ?

- tranquila Renesmee, ahora no es por ti - ella se relajó, vi que Matt entraba a la cosina . oye Matt - le grite para la cosina - ¿ tanta accion de dejo con hambre ? auch - Renesmee me gospeo en la cabeza por el comentario, sentí acercarse un auto a la casa - ¿ son ellos? - le pregunte.

- es tu novia - me respondio mi papá, me lebanté del sofá y fui a recibir al mi dulse Sabrina.

- vienen tu tias de Denali - eschuche la vos de mi mamá ¿ y por que no le gustaba que vinieran? en eso vi a Sabrina bajandose del auto, tambien enojada, pero que le pasaba a la gente hoy.

- hola amor - dije casi cantando, ella me dio un pequeño beso y me dio una lebe sonrisa, pero aun estaba enojada - ¿ por que esa carita ? - le pregunte haciendole un pucrero.

- ¿ donde esta el idiota de mi hermano ? - me pregunto acentuando lo de idiota - supongo que esta aqui - yo solo asentí, entro a la casa y Matt venia saliendo de la cosina - eres un mal hermano - le gritó, Matt puso cara de no estar entendiendo - me dejaste sola, toda la noche - le espeto, yo me rei.

- lo siento hermosa, pero a tu hermano se le olvidaron todos los compromisos que tenia anoche - le dije abrazandola, al parecer entendio la indirecta y le sonrio de forma pícara lebantandole las cejas.

- lo siento, me quede dormido anoche - le dijo a Sabrina.

- tu lo que menos hiciste anoche fue dormir - a lo lejos se sintieron dos autos que venian entrando por el sendero - son ellos - dije yo, vi bajar a mis abuelos del seguendo piso.

- ya llegaron - dijo Esme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo la verdad es que hace bastantes años que no veo a los de Denali, estaba aun chico, la ultima ves que las vi fue cuando estubieron los vulturis. la verdad es que me acuerdo poco. Mis abuelos salieron a recibirlos.

- ¿quienes vienen? - me preguntó Sabrina.

- unos amigos de la familia, no te preocupes tampoco matan humanos - le dije para que no se asustara, ellos entraron a la casa, lo que estaban sentados en la sala se lebantaron para saludarlos, me fijé que mi mamá no soltaba la mano de mi papá, pocas veses la veo tan pocesiba.

vi que una rubia saludaba a todos incluyendome, el ultimo que saludo fue a mi papá que se enrollo en si cuello abrazandolo, ya veo porque mi mamá estaba asi hoy - Edward - dijo casi cantando - tanto tiempo sin verte - vi que Renesmeetambien los miraba con mala cara.

Bella POV

No puedo creer que sea tan lanzada, como no se da cuenta que esta su esposa al lado, y mas encima Edward no hace nada. Lo mire con cara envenenada, el solo me miró y se encogio de hombros.

- veo que tienen nuevas mascotas - como se le ocurre hablar de los humanos como mascotas, Eddie y Renesmee se enojaron y por poco se le tiran encima, si no fuera porque yo y Edward los sujetanos.

- Thanya - la espetaron Kate y Carme, la verdad es que no tengo problemas que vangan, pero estando Thanya es otro cuento, ademas no se despega de Edward.

ya era la tarde y las visitas no tenian ganas de irse, yo me encontraba en el comedor con Renesmee, Eddie, Matt y Sabrina. Me habia aburrido de alejer a Thanya de Edward, ademas el tampoco pone de su parte.

- no me gusta como mira Thanya a mi papá - dijo Renesmee mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el patio tracero - por favor, cualquira se da cuenta que babea por el, y lo peor que mi papá no le hace nada - al parecer estaban afuera - ¿ y tu no vas a hacer nada ? - me pregunto, yo solo me encogi de hombros, la verdad es que confio en Edward.

- saves, a mi tampoco me gusta - dijo Eddie.

- yo confio en Edward - les dije.

- una cosa Bella - me dijo Sabrina - es confiar en el, y otra es no hacer nada, yo no dejaria que una babosa andubiera así con Eddie - en eso tenia razon.

- bamos mamá haz algo, no quiero que esa babosa siga tocando a mi papito - dijo pocesiba - no lo dejes solo con ella - Renesmee tenia razon, no voy a dejar que esa arpia siga tocando a Mi Edward. me lebanté de la silla y comence a caminar - agh, sueltalo babosa - dijo mirando por la ventana, esto ya me colmo, sali del comedor y vi que todos estaban en la sala, ademas estan solos, vi que Rose y Alice me miraban significativamente, cuando pisé el portico, vi que la baboza etaba con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Edward y con el dedo de la otra mano hacia circulos en su pecho. yo soy la unica que puede tocar el pecho de Edward !.

- vamos animate, Bella no se enterara - meldita, camine hacia alla, la tome por el cabello y la jalé lejos de Edward. ella chilló cuando lo hise

- no te vuelva a acercar a Edward - le dije apuntandola con el dedo.

- Bella calmate - me dijo Edward.

- no me voy calmar, he estado aguantando todo el día a esta babosa colgada de tu cuello, y ademas tu no haces nada - le dije a e, la veradad es que estaba enojadisima, vi que por la ventana del comedos los chicos estaban matandose a carcajadas.

- eres una maldita por haberme quitado a Mi Edward - dijo Thanya, todavia tocandose la cabeza por el tirón que le di - el era mio hasta que tu llegaste.

- nunca fue tuyo - le dije con suficiencia, si estaba segura de algo es que Edward nunca miró a Thanya con otros ojos - y no quiero volver averte cerca de el - le dije, en eso Thanya se lanzo sobre mi a atacarme, y por supuesto yo no me quedaria de brazos cruzados, senti que uno brazos me sujetaban y a Thanya los de su familia - Edward sueltame - le dije tratando se safarme.

- Thanya tranquilizate - le desia Kate - no vinimos aquí hoy para que te pelearas con Bella - Thanya no despegaba los ojos de mi, y estaban negros de fueria.

- me las pagaran - nos apuntó a mi y Edward con el dedo - no me quedaré tranquila hasta que paguen por haberme humillado así - nos dijo aun forsegeando con sus hermanas, yo ya estaba mas calmada, a mi alrededor estaban todos mis hermanos.

- ya, Bellita calmate - me desia Alice - no te rebajes a pelear con ella, sabes que nunca te quitara a Edward - eso me tranquilizo.

- pero vieron como se le colgaba - les dije entre dientes, vi salir a los chicos de la casa riendose.

- ustedes no se rian, fueron los culpables que Bella reaccionara así - le espetó Edward.

- no fue culpa de ellos, fue tu culpa - le dije mirandolo a los ojos - si hubieras apartado de ti a Thanya esto no habria pasado.

- pero si lo hice, por eso dijo que la humille - eso era sierto - dejemos esta pelea ¿ si ? - dio viendome a los ojos, con eso me derretí, no puedo creer que todavia me convenza con eso, el me beso, senti las risas de los demas alejandose.

eso es lo bueno de las peleas, las reconcialiaciones. nos seguimos besando por un largo rato, yo lo hacia por si Thanya aun no se iba, y viera que Edward ya tiene dueña , y que nos amamos locamente.

cuando entramos a la casa estaban todos menos Thanya, nos dijeron que se fue sola, Alice trato de ver su futuro pero lo unico que vio es que no volveria con su clan, de todos modos eso les preocupó a todos incluyendome, la verdad es que me preocupa mas lo que dijo aya a fuera, que no se quedaria tranquila hasta hacernos pagar lo que le hicimos.

- la verdad no veo nada mas - dijo Alice - no ha tomado ninguna desicion - bueno por ahora estaria mas tranquila, despues de eso los chicos me felicitaron por haber puesto a Thanya en su lugar, Renesmee era la mas contenta ya que no dejaba que nadia mas que yo y ella se acercara a su papito.


	21. mi enfermedad

Sabrina POV

ya no podia seguir con esto, no queria seguir mintiendole a Eddie, tampoco a los demas. Matt ya me habia dicho que hablara con Eddie sobre esto, pero no quiero que me vean con lastima.

el otro dia tube que contarselo a Edward y se lo dije porque lo leyo en mi mente, le aclaré todo, y le hise jurar que no le contaria a nadie, pero ultimamente me ha sentido peor, cada ves me siento mas cansada y siento que el aire me falla.

ahora me encontraba el la casa de los Cullen y estabamos con Eddie en su habitacion, ademas de todo el problema este, Eddie todavia me evade cuando quiero que pasemos al otro nivel, eso me tiene aun mas enojada, no creo que sea para tanto lo de hacerme daño, bueno me he dado cuenta que si son fuertes pero no para que no sepa controlarse, yo creo que solo me evade, porque Renesmee y Matt no tienen ese problema, al contrario.

- Eddie - le dije para que me tomara atencion, porque estaba leyendo.

- dime hermosa - dijo mirandome sonriente.

- ¿por que no regaloneamos? - le dije poniendo mi mejor cara inocente, el me sonrio y dejo su libro en la mesita de noche, se recostó en la cama y me recosté a su lado, el me daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza y yo hacia circulos en su pecho. me incorporé y lo besé apacionadamente, la verdad es que amo a Eddie pero su estupida inocencia me tiene arta, el respondio a mi beso con la misma intenciadad, todavia me pregunto a quien habra salido tan controlado, mejor tomo yo las riendas del juego. Me subí a orcadas sobre el y segui besandolo, al parecer estaba ganando este juego, a esta altura Eddie ya me habria deteniado.

Comence a desabrochar su camisa y el comenzo a acariciar mi cintira por debajo de la ropa, por fin estaba ganando. Desabroche por completo su camisa y comence a acericiar su marcado torso.

- te amo Eddie - le dije.

- yo tambien te amo - dijo volviedo a besarme, bien gane, definitivamente gané, sentí las manos de Eddie en mis muslos, ya mi respiracion era bastante irregular, demaciado irregular, poco a poco comence a sentirme mal, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones con normalidad y comenzaba a sentir el dolor en mi pecho por la falta de oxigeno, me apretaba, se me salio un quejido de dolor, Eddie se detubo y me miró con miedo - ¿ que ocurre ? - me dijo asustado, no puedo creer que me este dando esto ahora.

- no puedo respirar - dije apenas en un quejido, Eddie se abrochó la camisa, y cai en la cama apretando mi pecho.

- ¿ Sabrina, que te pasa ? - dijo el tocando mi cabello, yo ya no podia hablar no sentia el aire entrar a mis pulmones, senti que Eddie se lebantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

- papá - oí que llamó a Edward , sentí que alguien entro en la habitacion - no se que le pasó - dijo Eddie - de la nada se puso así - dijo con la voz angustiada. despues de eso ya no senti nada.

Eddie POV

Que diablos le pasó a Sabrina, estabamos super bien, y termino inconsiente, mi papá ya estaba en la habitacion con Matt, los dos se miraban preocupados.

- me van a desir que diablos le pasa a Sabrina - les dije casi a gritos, ninguno de los dos me respondio.

- hay que llebarla al hospital - dijo Matt - es segunda ves que le ocurre esta semana - ¿como que es seguenda ves que le ocurre? vi que Matt la tomaba en brazos y la bajaban al primer piso yo iba tras de ellos.

- papá - dije ya enfadado -¿ que le pasa?.

- te diremos mas tarde, ahora hay que llebarla al hospital - entonses es grave lo que tiene - llamare al Carlisle por el camino, el la atenderá - dijo subiendose al su Volvo, Matt se subio atras con Sabrina, me iba a subir cuando mi papá me dijo - Eddie tu te quedas aquí - eso fue una orden. no alcance ni a protestar cuando salieron rumbo al hospital. en eso bajaron mi mamá y Renesmee del segundo piso.

- ¿que paso? - preguntó mi mamá asustada.

- no lo se, Sabrina se puso mal y mi papá con Matt se la llebaron al hospital - dije con la voz angustiada.

- hacen dias que la sentía rara - dijo Renesmee - pero no crei que fuera tan grave - los dos la miramos - se que Matt algo me oculta con respecto a Sabrina, pero no sabia que era, y mi papá tambien sabe - dijo esto ultimo mirando a mi mamá.

- y no me dijo nada - dijo ella, mi mamá odia que mi papá le odulte cosas.

- pues somos los tres que estamos en la misma situacion - dije yo - ella deberia haber confiado en mi y haberme contado, por que lo que tiene es grave.

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y mi papá aun no llegaba con Sabrina y Matt, los estubimos llamando pero ninguno contesto, los demas tampoco llegaban ya que Alice se los llevó de compras.

el rato escuche el Volvo de mi papá hacercandose, los tres nos lebantamos y nos pusimos en la puerta a esperarlos. el auto se estacionó en la entrada y los vimos bajar, Sabrina venia como si nada le hubiera pasado, solo traia mala cara.

- hasta que llegaron - dijo mi mamá - nos deben una conversacion - todos miramos a Sabrina, era ella la que tenia que hablar, entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, yo junto a mi mamá y Renesmee y al frente de nosotros los interrogados.

- siento no haberles contado esto antes - dijo mi Sabrina con voz entrecortada.

- si quieres yo les digo - se ofrecio Matt, Sabrina negó con la cabeza.

- estoy enferma -¿que? - tengo una extraña enfermedad al corazón - todos nos quedamos inmoviles, no podia creer que mi Sabrina estubiera enferma.

- ¿es grave? - pregunto Renesmee afligida.

- si - yo solo agache la cabeza y me puse una mano en mi frente, sentí los brazos de mi mamá calmandome - mis padres estan en Europa por eso, no son viajes de negocios - dijo con la vos entrecortada - disen que hay un doctor que esta investigando sobre esta enfermedad y que podria haber un tratamiento.

nos quedamos por barios minutos en silencio, yo aun no podía creer todo esto, ella estaba enferma, y era grave, se podia morir con algo así.

- ¿por que no me dijiste antes? - le pregunté yo aun en la misma posicion de antes, y mi mamá seguia a mi lado abrazandome - ¿por que no confiaste en mi? esta fue la peor manera de enterarme - le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- no queria que me tubieran lastima - pero que respuesta mas estupidas, yo la miré a los ojos.

- ¿ lastima ? - le dije sin dejar de mirarla - como creiste que te tendria lastima - le dije un poco enojado, me lebante de mi lugar y comence a caminar hacia mi habitacion.

- ¿ donde vas ? - me pregunto.

- nesecito estar solo - le dije con vos neutras - me duele que no hayas confiedo en mi - Subi a mi habitacion y me tiré en la cama, como es posible que no haya confiado en mi, yo siempre estaria con ella no importaba lo que tubiera, sentí que habrieron la puerta de la habitacion, como no escuche ningun corazon supe que era mi mamá. Ella se sento al lado mio y me abrazo.

- tranquilito - me dijo ella, la abrace y me quede hay pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hoydia, me sentia culpable, alomejor si no hubieramos llegado hasta donde estabamos nada habria pasado, pero por otro lado aun me estaria ocultando que esta enferma.

- no quiero que nada le pase - le dije en un susurro - hoy ma asusté cuando la vi así - mi mamá aun me abrazaba, es bueno tenerla cerca cuando me siento mal, yo se que cuanquier desicion que tome ella me apollara. es por eso que jamas la dejaré sola, la chica que esté conmigo tengra que esptarme que jamas dejaré a mi mamá.


	22. nos quieren matar

Renesmee POV

estaba aburrida en la casa, los malos de mis papás no me dejaron ir de caza con ellos, claro a Eddie no le disen nada cuando toma sangre donada, pero a mi si y ademas me castigan, y como el que castiga es mi papá porque mi mamá es la buena onda,ahora me castigó.

claro desde que tengo sexo con Matt ya no soy su niñita regalona y mas encima me castiga y no me deja divertirme como el vampiro que soy, y como no necesito la sangre como ellos no me deja ir de caza, ahora como Eddie segun el se porta bien, no le disen nada.

es injusto, ademas estando Sabrina en la casa no puedo raptarme a Matt a mi habitacion, porque claro desde que le dio esa descompenzacion y se desmalló mi hermano la cuida como hueso santo, y con eso si que esta enojada, por que me contó lo que pasó el dia que le dio el ataque, no estaban muy tranquilos que digamos, pobresita esta cachonda. y tambien ahora yo, teniando a la tentacion de Matt a mi lado.

da lo mismo Sabrina, tomé a Matt por el cuello y lo besé apacionadamente, el claro ni se quejó, me besó con la misma intencidad, me subí a orcadas en sus piernas, el me tomó por la cintura apretandome contra el, haciandome sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio, nuestras lenguas danzaban freneticas, era obvio que los dos queriamos lo msmos. sentí las pisadas de Sabrina viniendo desde la cosina.

- chicos, no se olviden que aun sigó aquí - nos reimos de ella y seguimos besandonos, no me tomamos ninguna importancia, ella bufó. a los lejos sentí a laguien correr a gran velocidad, tan rapido que llegaron, el sonido se escuchaba con mas fuerza y no era una sino tres personas, me asusté y me paré de un solo salto de los brazos de Matt.

- ¿ que sucede ? - me preguntaron los dos a unisono.

- alguien se acerca - dije sin moverme de donde estaba y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana desde donde provenia el sonido - son tres - ya estaba totalmente asustada, yo sola no podria con tres vampiros, tomé a Matt de la mano y lo acerque a mi, Sabrina tambien llego a nuestro lado.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Matt - yo no escucho nada.

- tu no, pero yo si, cuanquier cosa que pase dejenme a mi sola - les dije muerta de miedo.

- estas loca - me dijo Matt, las pisadas se escuchaban aun mas cerca, ya estaban por llegar a la casa, por que no esta mi papá aqui, nos van a matar. sentí que entraron por la parte de atras de la casa, Matt y Sabrina se alarmaron ellos ya podian escuchar las pisadas, miré hacia donde provenian y los vi. me miraron fijamente. solté la mano de Matt y me paré en frente de ellos, me agazapé.

- ¿que quieren? - le pregunte entre un gruñido.

- venganza - dijo su inconfundible voz - ya saben lo que tienen que hacer - les ordeno a los otros dos vampiros - a los humanos - eso nunca, se lanzaron contra Matt me interpuce frente a el, empuje a los vampiro alejandolos de Matt y sabrina.

- no les permitiré que se acerquen a ellos - les dije entre dientes, solo se rieron, esta ves se lanzaron contra mi, puse mis manos estiradas en frente para protejer mi cuerpo, tomé a uno de los vampiros y lo lance contra el imbesil rubia, al otro lo tomé por lo brazos y saltando a su espalda, tiré de ellos hasta que se desprendieron de su cuerpo, el vampiro cayó muerto en el suelo.

- siento que hayan tenido que ver esto - les dije apenada a Matt y Sabrina.

- lo que importa es que estes bien - me dijo Matt sonriendome, yo asentí, no me dí cuanta cuando Thanya tomó a Matt y sabrina por sus cuellos, me tencé de inmediato.

- no te muevas y te juro que no les hago nada - yo asentí, en eso el otro vampiro me tomó por los bazos y nos sacaron de la casa.

Bella POV

pobresita Renesmee, Edward la castigó hoy por tomar sangre donada y no la dejó venir de caza con nosotros, Eddie solo se reia de ella, antes era a el a quien Edward castigaba, pero ahora no, se que Edward no lo hace de malo con Renesmee es solo que esta dolido porque piensa que le quitaron a su niñita, y para tener aun el poder de padre la castigó.

ya nos quedaba poco aqui, la verdad es que bebí sangre como para no tomar en dos semanas, nos encontrabamos con Eddie esparando a que los otros llegaran, cuando senti que ya venian llegando.

esas no eran siete pisadas, eran diez.

- hay bienen - dijo Eddie caminando hacia aya.

- Eddie! - lo llame alarmada, el se detubo y me miro, senti que las pisadas no provenian de un mismo lugar - no son ellos - me hacerque a Eddie, senti que los demas ya llegaban, al primero que vi fue a Edward, el tenia preocupacion en el rostro, me acerque a le y lo abrace sin soltar de la mano a Eddie.

- nos vienen a matar - dijo Alice llegando junto a nosotros con los demas - son diez - dijo casi gritanto.

- ¿ reconoces a alguien ? - le preguntó Carlisle, Alice solo negó con la cabeza - ¿ quien quiere acabar con nosotros ahora ? no hemos tenido conflictos con ningun vampiro ultimamente - con lo que dijo Carlisle, me di cuenta que no etaba en lo sierto.

- te equivocas - le dije yo, todos me miraron - te olvidas de Thanya.

- no creo que tenga planado vengarse - dijo Esme - si al fin y al cabo no le hicimos nada.

- Thanya esta loca - dijo Edward, alguien por fin me encontraba la razon - no me extrañaria que estubiera ella detras de todo esto.

cada ves las pisadas se hacian mas fuertes, ahoras doy gracia que Edward haya castigado a Renesmee, pero esta sola en la casa.

- Edward - le dije alarmada - Renesmee, esta sola en la casa - el me miro con el rostro crispado en dolor.

- Eddie, no te separes de nosotros - le dijo Edward, el asintio - llego la hora de usar tu don - el lo miró con el ceño fruncido - es la unica manera que no nos maten - el me miró a mi y asintio. poco a poco las pisadas se hacian mas fuertes.

-EDWARD - grito Alice, senti que tomaban a Edward por el cuello y vi que los demas estaban peliando con los otros vampiros, estos no eran neófitos, Edward se soltó y desgarro al otro vampiro, senti que Eddie me abrazó junto a el y venian dos vampiros a atacarnos, se lanzaron a nosotros y depronto quedaron inmoviles, miré a Eddie y los miraba sin pestañear, esta era primera ves que veia a Eddie usar su don.

Edward fue a ayudar a los demas, senti un tirón de Eddie y vi una vampira colgada de su cuello, me solte de el y salte sobre la meldita que trató de matar a Eddie, tenia miedo, esto no era igual que pelear con Emmett, la vampira tomó mi muñeca con ambas manos, si la torcía me desgarraria el brazo, ella se dio la vuelta para romperme el brazo, tambien me di la vuelta y caí sentada en los hombros de la vampira, tome con mis manos su cabeza y le quebre el cuello. con eso cayó al suelo.

mire en donde estaba Eddie y vi que le rompia los brazos a un vampiro.

- DETENGASE - escuche la vos de una mujer y todos se detubieron - no puedo creer que todos los vampiros que contrate son unos inutiles - siempre supe que ella estaba detras de todo esto - miren esta meztisa acabo con uno de los mios con casi solo tocarlo - dijo enpujando a Renesmee al suelo, atras de ellas estaba otro vampiro que tenia a Matt y Sabrina tomado por el cuellos, todos nos alteramos al verlos aquí si no hacianos algo los matarian.

- mamá - me dijo Eddie demaciado bajito a mi lado que casi no lo escuche - cubrelos con tu escudo - hice lo que me dijo cubriendo solo a Renesmee, Matt y Sabrina, yo asenti para que supiera que ya tenia todo listo. Eddie los miro Thanya y al otro vampiro y salieron volando habia atras - no se esperaban eso ¿sierto? - dijo Eddie sonriendoles, me di cuenta que solo quedaban 5 vampiros vivos, solo nos quedaba la mitad mas Thanya y el otro. de esta Thanya no se salva, yo misma me voy a encargar de acabar con ella.

el vampiro que empujó Eddie se lebanto y tomo a Sabrina por el cuello. Eddie se enfurecio por eso, vi que Renesmee se lebantaba y saltaba sobre el vampiro, encajó sus dientes en su cuello y el vampiro por el dolor soltó a Sabrina que cayo el suelo, vi que los demas volvian a luchar, ojala ninguno salga herido, vi que Eddie iba donde Renesmee y entre los dos mataban al vampiro, me di la vulta y los demas ya estaban matando a casi todos los vampiros.

busque a Thanya con la vista hasta que la divise, me gruño y salte sobre ella, esto seria dificil Thanya tenia mas experiencia que yo, nos pusimos a luchar cuando vi a Edward de tras de Thanya que peleaba con otro vampiro, vi que el vampiro lo tomó por la frente y lo azoto en una roca.

- EDWARD - grite, tiré a Thanya lejos y llegue donde el otro vampiro que lo desgarre por el cuello, cayó a un lado mio, y me inque al lado que Edward que se encontraba en el suelo - Edward - lo llame, el se quejaba por el dolor, vi que Thanya huía - MALDITA - le grite - Edward mirame - senti que a mi lado llegó Carlisle, y Edward estaba como ido - mirame - le tome el rostro pero el no me miraba - Edward - senti que me lebantaban - sueltenme, sueltenme.

- Bella tranquila, va a estar bien - Jasper me tomaba el rostro con ambas manos - te prometo que va a estar bien , mirame - lo mire a los ojos y se veian tranquilos - va a estar bien - luego me abrazó y comence a calmarme, a lo lejos vi que Renesmee le veia la cabeza a Sabrina, sentí el olor a sangre, Jasper notó mi contraccion y mas me relajé, vi que Matt conversaba con Eddie lejos de donde Estaba Sabrina, al parecer el estaba en la misma cituacion que yo.

vi que Edwardr se lebanto del suelo, me di la vuelta y corri a su lado, lo abracé con fuerza, el me respondio el abrazo.

- tube miedo - le dije aun abrazandolo, le di barios besos, el me sonrio y me beso denuevo.

- Bella es tan ingenua - escuche la voz de Emmett - cree que con eso mataran a un Cullen.


End file.
